W 30 dni dookoła Yu-Gi-Oh!
by Gladys1408
Summary: Czyli zbiór różnych pomysłów przerobionych na krótkie one-shoty na temat mojego ulubionego anime. Główny pairing: Dark/Casteshipping, poboczny: Heartshipping, szczątkowe: Sealshipping, Gemshipping i No-pairing. Dużo yaoi, trochę humoru, trochę romansu, trochę smutku – dla każdego coś miłego (a przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję). Rating: głównie T/M, zależy od one-shota. Zapraszam! :)
1. Wstęp

_**Dla wytrwałych, czyli co ja tu właściwie robię po tak długiej przerwie**_

Witajcie (niekoniecznie moi) czytelnicy! :)

I witaj ty, mój drogi Fanfictionie... Dawno mnie tu nie było...

Dlatego powracam z solidnym kopem na dzień dobry! Żeby wrócić do pisania i udowodnić samej sobie, że jeszcze potrafię pisać i wciąż sprawia mi to radość, przez cały lipiec pisałam jeden krótki one-shot CODZIENNIE. W ten sposób zrealizowałam swój własny self-challenge pisarski. Jedyną regułą, jaką się trzymałam, było utrzymanie długości one-shota do 1000 słów maksimum. Nie przejmowałam się tak naprawdę niczym innym, ważne było to, żeby w ogóle PISAĆ. Naprawdę polecam coś takiego, jeśli wpadliście w pisarski dołek. Zabawa była przednia. Nie ukrywam, czasami bywało męcząco i irytująco ("Jeny, znowu muszę pisać", "Nie chce mi się", "Nie dam rady" itp.), ale jeżeli naprawdę będziecie chcieli, to wytrzymacie. Dzięki temu self-challenge'owi z nową energią wróciłam do swojej dawnej pasji, nawet planuję zabrać się do większego "dzieła"... Chociaż, ciii, lepiej się przymknę, nie będę zapeszać :)

Na rzecz swojego challenge'a napisałam 30 one-shotów, z czego 18 zamierzam wstawić tutaj, na Fanfiction – tak sobie, żeby się nie zmarnowały, a nuż, widelec się komuś spodobają. Czemu nie wszystkie? Bo wydaje mi się, że te pozostałe 12 wyszły mi nieco gorzej w porównaniu z resztą albo pomysły na nie były nie do końca dobrze przemyślane i w ogólnej ocenie nie spodobały mi się aż tak bardzo. Ale tutaj pojawia się pytanie dla... tak, dla Ciebie (o ile ktokolwiek będzie czytał moje wypociny):

 **Czy Ty, potencjalny czytelniku, chcesz, żebym wrzuciła wszystkie napisane przeze mnie one-shoty? Czyli całą 30-tkę, a nie tylko tą lepszą 18-stkę? Jeśli tak/nie/masz-to-w-głębokim-poważaniu, proszę, daj mi znać, w recenzji lub na priv.**

Długo się zastanawiałam i szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia, co zrobię. Zobaczę, gdy skończę wstawiać te lepsze. One-shoty będę dodawać codziennie, po kilka na dzień, bo są dość krótkie, ich przeczytanie nie zajmie wiele czasu, a w ten sposób będą pojawiały się znacznie szybciej. Sama wiem, jak czekanie na kolejny rozdział/odcinek ulubionego fanfika/anime potrafi podciąć skrzydła, także... no, tego. To tyle. Koniec ględzenia starej baby, radujmy się!

Do napisania wkrótce. Możecie się spodziewać, że przez jakiś czas będę częstym gościem na Fanfictionie ;)


	2. 1) W Twoich ramionach znajduję ukojenie

**No to zaczynamy! Jejku, jak się cieszę :D**

 **Krótka metryka one-shota:**

 **Tytuł:** W Twoich ramionach znajduję ukojenie

 **Data powstania:** 01.07

 **Pairing:** Casteshipping (Faraon Atem x Król Złodziei Bakura)

 **Gatunek:** Hurt/Comfort, Romance

 **Rating:** M

 **Inspiracja:** brak

 **Dodatkowe informacje:** czysty wymysł mojego chorego umysłu na dobry początek, enjoy! ;)

* * *

W Twoich ramionach znajduję ukojenie

Poranne audiencje, spotkania z urzędnikami, raporty Arcykapłanów, wizyty na placu budowy swojej piramidy, organizowanie obchodów z okazji święta Nilu... Nadmiar obowiązków przytłaczał młodego Faraona Atema. Będąc księciem i następcą tronu egipskiego, widział jak ojciec często pracował do późna i debatował ze swoimi doradcami, ale dopiero jako władca przekonał się, co tak naprawdę oznacza kierowanie kilkunastotysięcznym narodem. Natłok różnorodnych zajęć, przy których musiał być obecny, powodował, że wymęczony i zestresowany wracał do własnej komnaty grubo po północy, by przespać się choć trzy godziny, zanim ponownie wpadnie w wir pałacowego życia.

Tak było i tym razem. Ledwie powłócząc nogami kierował się w stronę swojej sypialni, zaś Arcykapłan Mahado wraz z dwójką uzbrojonych po zęby strażników pilnowało, żeby zmęczonemu królowi nie stała się krzywda. Po dotarciu do właściwej komnaty, Atem uśmiechnął się słabo i powiedział do Mahada:

\- Możecie się rozejść... Na pewno sam trafię do łóżka, dziękuję za eskortę.

Mahad odwzajemnił uśmiech i skinieniem dłoni odwołał strażników, którzy jeszcze ukłonili się swemu władcy, a następnie zgodnie z jego życzeniem oddalili się z Arcykapłanem na czele. Gdy tylko cała trójka zniknęła za załomem korytarza, Atem odetchnął z ulgą. Nareszcie znalazł się z dala od tłumu, własnych doradców i żołnierzy. Co prawda, większość towarzyszących mu Arcykapłanów traktował jako dobrych przyjaciół, lecz nawet najlepszych kompanów można mieć serdecznie dosyć, kiedy spędza się z nimi stanowczo zbyt dużo czasu podczas dnia i czasem również większej części nocy.

Ciężkim krokiem przestąpił przez próg swojej sypialni, po drodze zmagając się z zawiązaną pod szyją peleryną w głębokim, fioletowym odcieniu. Od razu ruszył w półmroku w stronę wielkiego, faraońskiego łoża w centrum pokoju, po drodze upuszczając pelerynę, która z cichym szelestem zsunęła się prosto na posadzkę. Z pewnością przejąłby się pozostawieniem tak kosztownego elementu ubioru na podłodze, ale nie dzisiaj. Dzisiaj jego wyczerpany mózg skoncentrowany był jedynie na jednym, najważniejszym dla siebie zadaniu – żeby wreszcie położyć się spać.

Nagle, poczuł na swoich przedramionach dwie gorące dłonie, a na odsłoniętej szyi jeszcze gorętsze wargi. Zadrżał lekko, jednocześnie z przestrachu i podniecenia. Za sobą wyczuwał obecność rosłego, muskularnego ciała o znajomym zapachu świeżych daktyli. Bardziej nieświadomie niż w pełni władzy umysłowej, cofnął się o krok, by zbliżyć się choć trochę do tego wręcz niebywałego źródła ciepła i poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Zmęczonymi zmysłami ledwie rejestrował fakt, że czyjeś usta delikatnie całowały najwrażliwsze punkty na jego karku, powoli zmierzając ku prawemu barkowi, natomiast obie dłonie przeniosły się już na talię, potem na biodra, ewidentnie zamierzając dostać się pod krótką szatę faraońską, którą Atem miał na sobie. Z łatwością mógł się domyśleć, o co chodziło tej drugiej osobie...

\- Witaj, mój Faraonie... - usłyszał tuż przy uchu głęboki, namiętny szept. Zadrżał raz jeszcze, gdy wydychane przez "tego kogoś" powietrze owionęło ponownie jego szyję.

Gdyby nie wiedział, kto za nim stoi, pewnie nieźle by się wystraszył. Ale wiedział, z kim ma do czynienia. Na końcu świata rozpoznałby to ciało, ten zapach, ten głos i tą postać, dzięki której był w stanie funkcjonować, radzić sobie ze wszystkimi problemami i z nowymi siłami rozpoczynać każdy kolejny dzień pełen wyczerpującej pracy.

Wiedział, z kim ma do czynienia. Dlatego właśnie szczerze, radośnie, z ulgą – uśmiechnął się.

Zanim tamten zdążył zrobić coś jeszcze, Atem obrócił się w jego objęciach i znalazł się milimetry od charakterystycznej, łatwo rozpoznawalnej twarzy Króla Złodziei Akefii i jego reprezentacyjnej blizny przebiegającej przez cały prawy policzek.

\- Kefi, nie dzisiaj... - poprosił słabym głosem faraon. - Jestem taki zmęczony...

Już myślał, że Król Złodziei nie zrezygnuje ze swoich w miarę oczywistych zamiarów, gdyż jego wzrok ciemnobrązowych, wręcz czarnych oczu mówił sam za siebie, najwyraźniej liczył na coś więcej. Jednak po chwili, Akefia uśmiechnął się lekko, jak zwykle unosząc do góry jedynie jeden kącik ust, po czym ucałował Atema w czoło.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, mój Faraonie... Ale jutro mi się nie wywiniesz, zrozumiano?

Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Akefia bezceremonialnie wziął go na ręce, poniósł do łóżka i delikatnie ułożył na samym środku, po czym sam usadowił się tuż obok. Sekundę później Atem leżał wreszcie wtulony w umięśniony tors swojego ukochanego, który dodatkowo gładził go wolną dłonią po ramieniu. Uśmiech faraona poszerzył się – nareszcie zaznał długo oczekiwanego uczucia spokoju i bezpieczeństwa. Niedługo potem zapadł w beztroski, niczym nie zmącony sen.

Bo okazuje się, że sam faraon, władca wszechpotężnego Egiptu, może znaleźć ukojenie tylko w ramionach innego króla, Króla Złodziei.


	3. 2) Jesteśmy wspaniali

**Krótka metryka one-shota:**

 **Tytuł:** Jesteśmy wspaniali

 **Data powstania:** 03.07

 **Pairing:** Darkshipping (Yami Yugi x Yami Bakura)

 **Gatunek:** Hurt/Comfort, Romance

 **Rating:** T

 **Inspiracja:** piosenka: Zedd feat. Jon Bellion _Beautiful Now_

 **Dodatkowe informacje:** Ba - odpowiednik naszego pojęcia "dusza" w starożytnym Egipcie

* * *

Jesteśmy wspaniali

Dookoła nie było ani żywej duszy, delikatny wiatr przynosił z sobą zapach wody z pobliskiego stawu, znad niedalekiej łąki przylatywały błyszczące w mroku świetliki. Cisza panująca w tym zakątku wprost zniewalała, a widok rozciągający się we wszystkie strony sprawiał, że człowiek mógł tylko przystanąć i z zachwytem podziwiać dzieło stworzone ręką któregoś boga. Właśnie tej nocy, w tym najpiękniejszym, najspokojniejszym miejscu na całym świecie, dwie starożytne dusze pochodzące z dalekiego Egiptu świętowały dziś trzecią rocznicę swojego związku... i najwidoczniej nawet sama natura błogosławiła nam, ofiarowując w darze ten wspaniały wieczór.

Nie mogło być bardziej idealnie...

Leżałem bez ruchu na kocu, obok mnie z przymkniętymi leniwie powiekami spoczywał Yami. Jak zawsze na co dzień, byliśmy osobno, ale jednak razem – nie przytulaliśmy się, lecz poprzez niewielkie gesty dawaliśmy sobie wzajemnie dowód swojej obecności. Leżący na boku Faraon położył swą rękę na moim torsie w miejscu, gdzie powinno znajdować się serce, ja ściskałem jego dłoń, jakby od tego zależało moje życie. Od kilku godzin nie wymieniliśmy ze sobą żadnego słowa ani nie poruszyliśmy się choćby o milimetr, przez cały ten czas jedynie trwaliśmy wspólnie, ramię przy ramieniu. Bo po co się odzywać, kiedy wszystko jest takie oczywiste... takie proste...

\- Bakura?

Pierwszy wyraz, wypowiedziany przez niego w tej cudownej okolicy, wyrwał mnie z letargu. Przechyliłem głowę, by móc spojrzeć w jego szeroko otwarte, błyszczące, fioletowe oczy, które tak bardzo uwielbiałem.

\- Hm? - mruknąłem na znak, że słucham.

\- Jak myślisz, jak długo będziemy żyć? - spytał szeptem. Poprzez mrok trudno było mi odczytać wyraz jego twarzy, ale chyba wpatrywał się we mnie z przejęciem.

Niebagatelne pytanie, zwłaszcza teraz... Zastanowiłem się przez chwilę, by potem uśmiechnąć się lekko.

\- W sensie, jak długo będziemy żyć w ogóle czy jak długo będziemy żyć razem?

Do moich uszu dobiegł krótki, zduszony śmiech. Chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wieloznaczne i skomplikowane było to zagadnienie.

\- Chodziło mi bardziej o życie w ogóle, ale możesz odpowiedzieć na oba pytania. - poprosił.

Odetchnąłem głęboko i spojrzałem w niebo.

\- Cóż... - zacząłem. - Jeśli chodzi o długość naszego życia w ogóle... to pewnie będziemy żyć wiecznie. Pamiętaj, że ciała, w których obecnie rezydujemy, nie są tymi samymi ciałami, w których żyliśmy w Egipcie. Nasze nowe ciała zostały stworzone na podobieństwo Yugiego i Ryou. Stworzone, nie zrodzone, dlatego one nie będą się starzeć. Z kolei nasze Ba mogą istnieć wiecznie i będą istnieć wiecznie, dopóki nie zostaną zniszczone, co jak sam już się przekonałeś, jest bardzo trudne. Więc skoro nasze ciała się nie zestarzeją, a nasze Ba nie mogą przestać istnieć same z siebie, wniosek nasuwa się tylko jeden. Wieczne życie...

Przerwałem z myślą, że pewnie Yami będzie chciał dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, on jednak milczał. Może czekał na dalszą część odpowiedzi? Postanowiłem kontynuować.

\- A jeśli chodzi o nasze wspólne życie... - uśmiechnąłem się. - To sam dobrze wiesz, że odpowiedź jest identyczna. Wieczność.

\- Wieczność? - usłyszałem. - Naprawdę?

Zabolało mnie zdumienie w głosie Faraona – jakby nie dowierzał, że rzeczywiście zamierzam ciągnąć ten związek w nieskończoność, aż po wieczność. Nie dałem po sobie tego poznać.

\- Tak. - potwierdziłem stanowczo. - Pomyśl sobie... Jako jedyne istoty na tym świecie będziemy żyć wiecznie. A tak się przy okazji złożyło, że jesteśmy parą, i to chyba całkiem niezłą parą, bo nie wiem jak ty, ale ja czuję się całkiem nieźle w tym związku.

\- Ja też. - dodał prędko Yami, na co ledwie dostrzegalnie odetchnąłem z ulgą.

\- No widzisz. - stwierdziłem. - Więc skoro obaj będziemy żyć wiecznie i obaj dobrze czujemy się w naszym związku, to po co z tym walczyć? Niech to trwa... dalej i dalej, aż do końca świata i jeszcze dłużej...

Zerknąłem kątem oka na Yamiego. Chyba nie wydawał się do końca przekonany, dlatego zebrałem odwagę i zdobyłem się na wypowiedzenie na głos kwestii, która zalegała na moim sercu odkąd przybyliśmy do tego pięknego zakątka.

\- Popatrz tam. - wskazałem na latające dookoła świecące owady. - Widzisz te świetliki? One są jak nasza miłość. Rozświetla mrok na niebie naszych serc. Dopóki ona trwa, panuje światło. Kiedyś nam samym przyjdzie zgasnąć i przekazać wszystkie tytuły, korony, zaszczyty naszym następcom... ale nasza miłość wciąż będzie płonąć. A na razie...

Odwróciłem głowę i spojrzałem prosto w oczy Faraona.

\- A na razie... na razie jest wspaniale. My jesteśmy wspaniali. Teraz jest wspaniale. I mam nadzieję, że będzie tak jak najdłużej.

Ku mojej radości, łzy wzruszenia i uśmiech Yamiego, które zdołałem dostrzec pomimo mroku, udowodniły mi bez cienia wątpliwości, że on też czuł i myślał to samo co ja.

A dopóki obaj czujemy to samo, nic nie stanie nam na drodze do wiecznego, szczęśliwego życia u boku ukochanej osoby...


	4. 3) Poranna rundka LoLa

**Krótka metryka one-shota:**

 **Tytuł:** Poranna rundka LoLa

 **Data powstania:** 05.07

 **Pairing:** brak

 **Gatunek:** Humor, Parody

 **Rating:** T (Ryou, ty niegrzeczny chłopcze!)

 **Inspiracja:** gra _League of_ _Legends_ autorstwa Riot Games

 **Dodatkowe informacje:** nie trzeba znać mechaniki LoLa, żeby czytać, spokojnie. Dla niewtajemniczonych: Malik i Joey, najprościej mówiąc, kłócą się o rolę, jaką będą pełnić w drużynie. A Ashe, Sona, Lulu, Lee Sin itp. - to oczywiście postacie, którymi się gra :)

* * *

Poranna rundka LoLa

Środek lata, sobota, dziewiąta rano. O tej właśnie porze grupka przyjaciół umówiła się na kilka partyjek jednej z ich wspólnych ulubionych gier, League of Legends. Prawie wszyscy byli już dostępni na Skype z włączonymi kamerkami, gdzie mieli uzgodnić szczegóły meczu. Malik kłócił się z Joey'em o to, kto powinien pójść Riven na topa, Yugi zastanawiał się, jaką skórkę do Ashe wybrać, natomiast Tea myślała, czy powinna zagrać Soną czy może lepiej Lulu. Czekali już tylko na Ryou, który o dziwo spóźniał się dobre piętnaście minut, co nigdy wcześniej mu się nie zdarzyło.

\- Przecież ty nawet nią grać nie potrafisz! - krzyczał Malik. - Riven to moja ulubiona postać, więc to ja powinienem nią zagrać. Lepiej weź tego swojego buraka Lee Sina i wypad do dżungli, frajerze!

\- Riven to MOJA ulubiona postać i dobrze o tym wiesz! - odparował mu Joey. - Może lepiej ty rusz swój egipski tyłek i spadaj na mida, kretynie!

\- Ale ja nie umiem grać na midzie, ty pajacu! Nawet nie mam żadnej dobrej postaci na mida! Chcesz, żebyśmy przegrali czy co?! - wściekał się dalej Malik.

\- Malik ma rację, Joey. - przytaknął Yugi, mając nadzieję na szybkie rozwiązanie sporu między swoimi przyjaciółmi. - Niech już lepiej Malik pójdzie na topa. A na mida na pewno będzie chciał pójść Ryou, więc zostaje ci tylko dżungla.

\- Ech, no dobra... - machnął ręką Joey i zaczął rozmyślać, jakie masterki powinien wybrać na grę Xin Zao w dżungli.

\- Właśnie, a propos Ryou... Gdzie on jest? - spytał Malik. - Nie powinien się już zalogować?

Yugi zrobił zmartwioną minę i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wczoraj z nim rozmawiałem i nawet przypominałem mu, że dzisiaj gramy. - powiedział smutnym tonem. - Mówił, że nie może się doczekać, chciał pograć Le Blanc... Aż dziwne, że go jeszcze nie ma, przecież tak bardzo lubi nasze spotkania...

\- Może coś się stało? - spytała zaniepokojona Tea. - Myślicie, że powinniśmy zadzwonić i sprawdzić, czy u niego wszystko w porządku?

\- Daj spokój Tea, piętnaście minut spóźnienia to nie koniec świata! - zaśmiał się Joey. - Na pewno zaspał! Zaraz się wloguje na Skype i będzie godzinę przepraszał, że kazał nam na siebie czekać.

Tutaj Joey przybrał skruszony wyraz twarzy, złożył ręce jak do modlitwy i zaczął udawać głos, akcent i zachowanie Ryou:

\- Och, wybaczcie mi, tak bardzo mi przykro! Bakura znowu narozrabiał, więc musiałem się nim zająć. Poza tym, przecież nie mogę rozpoczynać gry bez mojej porannej herbatki!

Wszyscy roześmiali się radośnie – mały pokaz blondyna wyglądał naprawdę śmiesznie. Przez ogólną wesołość nikt nie zauważył, że na Skype właśnie zalogowała się nowa osoba, a po chwili na dołączonym kwadracie pokazała się znajoma twarz.

Gdy tylko ujrzeli nowo przybyłego, natychmiast przestało im być do śmiechu.

\- Ryou, to ty?! - zapytał wstrząśnięty Yugi.

Na ekranie bowiem pokazała się osoba wyglądająca jak Ryou, ale jednocześnie w niczym nie przypominająca tego grzecznego, spokojnego, ułożonego chłopca z Wielkiej Brytanii, którego wszyscy znali i kochali. Bardziej przypominał teraz rozwścieczonego celtyckiego boga. Jego zwykła niebiesko-biała koszulka w paski była przekrzywiona, włosy sterczały mu w różnych kierunkach w artystycznym nieładzie, a zaciśnięte szczęki, przymrużone powieki i worki pod oczami obwieszczały wszem i wobec, że gniew, jaki niewątpliwie bardzo niedawno odczuwał, jeszcze do końca nie wyparował.

\- Zanim zaczniemy grać, kilka słów przestrogi. - odezwał się Ryou szorstkim, zachrypniętym, tak nietypowym dla siebie głosem. - Nie dość, że zaspałem, nie wypiłem swojej porannej kawy, zgubiłem grzebień, zapodziałem gdzieś portfel i zdążyłem zedrzeć gardło, wrzeszcząc na Bakurę, który, jak się okazuje, jest odpowiedzialny za wszystko, co mnie dzisiaj spotkało, to jeszcze ten cholerny koniojebca zbił moją ulubioną filiżankę. Uprzedzam więc, że będę wyglądał, brzmiał i zachowywał się jak Bakura i wierzcie mi lub nie, ale dobrze mi z tym.

Nie zdążyli jeszcze otrząsnąć się z szoku, gdy usłyszeli w tle żałosny głos Króla Złodziei we własnej osobie:

\- Ale tą filiżankę zbiłem przez przypadek!

W Ryou jakby piorun strzelił. Zerwał się z krzesła i wydarł się na całe gardło w kierunku, z którego dochodziły jęki Bakury:

\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi, pieprzony sukinsynie! Jeszcze jedno słowo, a wykastruję cię gołymi rękoma, posiekam na kawałki i to, co z ciebie zostanie ekspresem wyślę do Strefy Cieni!

Yugi, Joey, Malik i Tea szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzeli na swojego przyjaciela. Sekundę później cała czwórka jednocześnie przełknęła ślinę ze strachu.

Szykował się naprawdę dłuuugi poranek...


	5. 4) Na szczycie sfinksa

**Krótka metryka one-shota:**

 **Tytuł:** Na szczycie sfinksa

 **Data powstania:** 10.07

 **Pairing:** Casteshipping (Faraon Atem x Król Złodziei Bakura)

 **Gatunek:** Hurt/Comfort, Romance

 **Rating:** M

 **Inspiracja:** brak

 **Dodatkowe informacje:** Jakoś tak lubię się wypowiadać jako Bakura. Wybaczcie dość dosadne porównanie na początku...

* * *

Na szczycie sfinksa **  
**

Życie Króla Złodziei nigdy nie było usłane różami, jednak w ciągu wiru codziennych zdarzeń trafiają się niekiedy pewne wolne chwile, którymi można dowolnie gospodarować. Ja, zamiast upijać się wtedy w karczmach, błąkać bez celu po ulicach miasta albo igrać w łożu z chętną młodzieżą męską lub żeńską (płeć rzecz względna), zdecydowanie bardziej wolę wdrapać się na szczyt głowy sfinksa i oddawać rozmyślaniom. Dlaczego? Bo sfinks to wspaniałe stanowisko obserwacyjne, skąd wspaniale obejmuje się wzrokiem całą okolicę, a człowiek czuje się niczym bóg, łaskawie doglądający swego dzieła. Dodatkowo, jak na dłoni widziało się z niego dziedziniec i większą część zachodniego skrzydła faraońskiego pałacu...

Pałac... Tak niewiele mi trzeba, żebym uśmiechał się do swoich myśli...

Dzisiaj również zasiadłem na głowie sfinksa, od dobrej godziny nie spuszczając wzroku z ogrodów pałacowych, gdzie przebywał Faraon Atem razem ze swoimi doradcami. Zawsze o tej porze, tuż przed zachodem słońca, gdy zwykły egipski upał odpuszczał na trochę, nasz pan i władca z pomocą swoich wiernych sług uchwalał nowe dekrety, ustalał surowe kary i wydawał rozkazy. Dekrety eliminujące wszelką działalność złodziejską. Kary dotykające zwłaszcza oszustów, przestępców i rabusiów. Rozkazy brzmiące jednoznacznie: pojmać Króla Złodziei i osądzić go za zbrodnie, jakich się dopuścił. Tako rzecze Syn Boga Słońca, pośrednik między bóstwami a plebsem, potomek wspaniałych królów i pięknych królowych Egiptu.

A wieczorami ten sam Syn Bogów spotykał się po kryjomu z Królem Złodziei i oddawał mu się jak, za przeproszeniem, zdesperowana uliczna dziwka.

Zaśmiałem się z tego porównania. Aż trudno było uwierzyć, że zaledwie po kilku rozmowach wywiązała się między nami romantyczna więź. Wszystko zaczęło się dość niewinnie. Atem osobiście zdołał odnaleźć mnie w jednej z moich kryjówek i poprosił o współpracę dla dobra państwa, za stosowną opłatą oczywiście. Zlecenie nie należało do trudnych, tylko dość czasochłonnych i wymagało paru konsultacji z pracodawcą. Podczas jednej z takich konsultacji dostałem o wiele więcej, niż mógłbym oczekiwać – dziewictwo samego Faraona. Po wykonaniu zadania odmówiłem przyjęcia złota, którym chciał mnie obsypać, ale zgodziłem się na propozycję, bym odwiedzał go wieczorami... w wiadomym celu. W ten sposób, już od pół roku widujemy się w tajemnicy przed światem, spędzamy razem noce, a za dnia wracamy do swoich "królewskich" spraw.

Wiem, dla osób trzecich nasz... hm, z braku lepszego określenia niech będzie związek, musiał wydawać się co najmniej dziwny. Szczerze, sam nie miałem pojęcia, dlaczego Atem wciąż pragnie kontynuować te spotkania. Cóż, mogłem zrozumieć kilka pierwszych razów. Siedemnastoletni, niewinny, jeszcze niedoświadczony w miłosnych sztuczkach chłopak chciał się czegoś nauczyć od starszego, przystojnego i przede wszystkim utalentowanego w tej dziedzinie mężczyzny. Ale potem? Co takiego sprawiało, że Król Egiptu nie potrafił się obejść bez towarzystwa Króla Złodziei?

Tak prawdę mówiąc, nie wiedziałem nawet, co zachęcało MNIE do tych tajemnych schadzek z Faraonem. Czy to było młode, zgrabne, jeszcze chłopięce ciało Atema? Nie, takich mógłbym mieć na pęczki, gdybym tylko zechciał. Czy może jego nietuzinkowy charakter, który tak bardzo mi się podobał? Przyznaję, niewiele widziałem osób o podobnym sposobie bycia i zachowania (zwłaszcza podczas naszych wspólnych zabaw), jednak każdego swojego partnera potrafiłbym przekonać, by zachowywał się identycznie. A może to te głębokie, lśniące, hipnotyzujące oczy? Może zaczarował mnie nimi w taki sposób, bym nie pragnął nikogo innego? Albo to wina poczucia spokoju i bezpieczeństwa, jakie na przekór wszystkiemu ogarniało mnie, gdy po zakończeniu igraszek leżymy obok siebie, tuląc się wzajemnie w milczeniu i patrząc na siebie z uśmiechami na twarzach? Może po prostu uzależniłem się od atmosfery panującej w prywatnych komnatach królewskich?

Bo przecież nie mogłem się przyznać, że zakochałem się w Faraonie...

Nagłe poruszenie w ogrodach pałacowych wyciągnęło mnie z transu. Towarzystwo wstało ze swoich miejsc i najwyraźniej zamierzało udać się na spoczynek. Doradcy kłaniając się władcy po kolei rozchodzili się, a Atem z ozdobnym kielichem w dłoni właśnie rozstawał się z którymś z arcykapłanów. Kiedy tamten wreszcie się oddalił, Faraon uniósł jeszcze naczynie do ust, pewnie chcąc wypić resztkę rozcieńczonego wina, po czym... znieruchomiał. Prędko odstawił kielich i podszedł do balustrady, zbliżając się w moją stronę.

Zdziwiłem się. Co on wyprawia?

Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałem. Zobaczył mnie na szczycie sfinksa.

Nie zastanawiając się ani sekundy dłużej, wstałem i ostrożnie ukłoniłem się jak sługa kłania się swojemu panu, z lewą nogą wysuniętą do przodu na znak szacunku. Kiedy się wyprostowałem, ujrzałem z daleka, jak Faraon odstępuje od balustrady i odpowiada mi ukłonem. Ukłonem ze złączonymi dłońmi stykającymi się tuż przed wargami. Ukłonem, którym według tradycji kobieta pozdrawia swojego ukochanego...

Zaniemówiłem. A potem uśmiechnąłem się. Z ulgą.

Już wiedziałem. Nie ważne, co takiego zbliża nas do siebie czy jak bardzo nietypowy mógłby wydawać się nasz związek dla postronnych – po prostu nie mogłem doczekać się ponownego spotkania z moim Faraonem.

I dopóki żaden z nas nie będzie żałował choć jednej minuty spędzonej razem, nie mamy się o co martwić na zapas.


	6. 5) Jak Bakura stracił swój tytuł

**Krótka metryka one-shota:**

 **Tytuł:** Jak Bakura stracił swój tytuł

 **Data powstania:** 11.07

 **Pairing:** brak

 **Gatunek:** Humor, Parody

 **Rating:** M (Bakura i ten jego niewyparzony język...)

 **Inspiracja:** seria gier Tekken firmy Namco

 **Dodatkowe informacje:** Jak w przypadku LoLa, nie trzeba znać mechanik Tekkena, żeby czytać. Ale dla porządku: Tekken to całkiem niezła bijatyka, a Nina i Hwoarang to postacie, którymi się walczy :)

* * *

Jak Bakura stracił swój tytuł **  
**

\- Hej, Bakura! Ziemia do Bakury! Walka się zaczyna! Obudź się, Śpiąca Królewno!

Przecież ja wcale nie śpię, tylko zbieram siły na kolejną walkę, pieprzona cioto! Nie było niestety czasu, żebym mógł się odezwać i obrazić mojego przeciwnika najbardziej znienawidzonym przez niego wyzwiskiem. Kiedy wróciłem do rzeczywistości i spojrzałem na ekran telewizora, na małej polnej łączce skąpanej w świetle księżyca właśnie zmaterializowali się nasi zawodnicy. Odetchnąłem więc głęboko i ścisnąłem mocniej pada.

Dobra, Bakura, weź się w garść. Trzeba wreszcie pokazać temu cwaniaczkowi, kto w tym pokoju jest prawdziwym królem gier!

\- _Fight!_

Pojedynek się rozpoczął. Obaj zaczęliśmy maltretować swoje pady tak mocno, aż trzeszczały – miałem wrażenie, że ustrojstwo zaraz rozsypie mi się w rękach! Kilka minut, mnóstwo wrzasków i wiele przekleństw później, moja ukochana Nineczka ledwie zipała, ten dupek Hwoarang niemalże umierał z paskiem życia wielkości rysika od ołówka, a ja na serio zastanawiałem się, dlaczego nikt do tej pory nie zadzwonił na policję albo nie kazał się nam zwyczajnie, po ludzku, przymknąć. Czyżby Ryou i Karzełek już ogłuchli? Prawdę mówiąc, w ogóle nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby tak było. W końcu darliśmy się jak opętani, dopingując nasze postacie i wyzywając siebie nawzajem.

\- No dalej, maleńka, jeszcze jeden porządny cios i facet wącha kwiatki od spodu! Dasz radę! - zawołałem w stronę ekranu, żeby zmotywować nie Ninę, ale samego siebie do odpowiedniego działania.

\- Jeszcze czego! - usłyszałem krzyk swojego przeciwnika. - Raczej ta twoja Nineczka zaraz pójdzie do piachu! Hwoarang, dokop jej!

\- Po moim trupie! - odwrzasnąłem wściekle, wymachując padem. - Tym razem nie wygrasz, do cholery! Już ja się o to postaram!

\- Spójrz prawdzie w oczy, to twój koniec! I nie udawaj, że jest inaczej! - zadzierał nosa mój rywal. - Lepiej się poddaj, bo i tak skopię ci tyłek moim Tae Kwon Do!

\- Nie tym razem! Słowo daję, jeśli znowu przegram, nie nazywam się Król Złodziei! - wydarłem się w szewskiej pasji, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na to, co właściwie powiedziałem.

Prędko musiałem się uspokoić, bo wtedy w tym samym momencie obaj wycofaliśmy swoje postacie do przeciwnych krańców areny i chyba po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia walki naprawdę ucichliśmy. Zerknąłem przelotnie na swojego przeciwnika. Skupiona mina, zacięty wzrok, pewnie oceniał sytuację. Cóż, i dla mnie, i dla niego sprawy przedstawiały się dość nieciekawie. Zaledwie jeden cios dzielił Ninę oraz Hwoaranga od śmierci. Ten z nas, który jako pierwszy wyprowadzi skuteczny atak, wygrywa.

To dopiero emocjonująca rozgrywka!

Dobrą minutę siedzieliśmy w totalnym milczeniu, wpatrując się ekran jak sroka w kość. Żaden z nas nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, bojąc się pochopnych decyzji. Napięta atmosfera coraz bardziej mnie przygniatała. Zacząłem się obawiać, że to ja wybuchnę i zaatakuję pierwszy. No bo ile można czekać na jakikolwiek ruch, się pytam?! Pikawa mi wysiądzie z tego wszystkiego! Nigdy w życiu się tak nie stresowałem!

Nie wytrzymałem.

Zacisnąłem zęby i zmusiłem moją Nineczkę do biegu. Na pewno będzie się spodziewał wślizgu, zwykle tak gram, dlatego wystarczy zaatakować z wyskoku i po krzyku. Dystans dzielący nasze postacie zmniejszał się z szybkością błyskawicy. Moje małe czarne serduszko przyspieszyło jeszcze bardziej, kiedy wcisnąłem odpowiedni guzik i Nina wybiła się w górę, długim czarnym obcasem celując prosto w głowę drugiej postaci. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Mój przeciwnik do tej pory nie zareagował. Wygraną miałem w kieszeni.

Jak to mówią, nadzieja matką głupich.

W ostatniej chwili Hwoarang wyskoczył Ninie na spotkanie z nogą gotową do zadania ciosu. Jak na zwolnionym filmie widziałem obydwoje zawodników, szybujących ku sobie w bojowych pozach. Ostatnia sekunda i...

SERIO?!

 _\- KO! Hwoarang wins!_

\- NIEEEEEEEEE! - wydarłem się na całe gardło w kierunku telewizora.

\- Hahaha! Wygrałem, wygrałem!

Szlag! Z furią cisnąłem padem o podłogę. Dwudziesty raz z rzędu przegrałem pojedynek w Tekkena 5! I to z kim! Drżąc z tłumionej złości spojrzałem w prawo, gdzie królujący na sofie Yami z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach podskakiwał radośnie, wymachując rękami i nogami. Jakby tańczył jakąś dziwną odmianę Harlem Shake. Albo dostał ataku padaczki. Albo zawału, albo udaru słonecznego, albo, albo...

Bogowie, trzymajcie mnie, zaraz go uduszę! Jak ja nienawidzę, kiedy jest taki szczęśliwy! Cholerny drań!

\- Wygrałem, wygrałem! Musisz się bardziej postarać, żeby mnie pokonać, Królu Złodziei! W końcu jestem Królem Gier! - triumfował dalej Faraon. Wreszcie opanował się, usiadł po turecku na kanapie i z błyszczącymi oczami uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Ach, najmocniej przepraszam! Chciałem powiedzieć, były Królu Złodziei! Wygląda na to, że straciłeś swój tytuł, mój drogi!

Co, kurwa? Przez chwilę patrzyłem się na Yamiego, nie rozumiejąc puenty jego przytyku. A potem dotarło do mnie, co w ferworze zdarzeń zapowiedziałem w razie swojej przegranej.

Jasna cholera! Z tym „Nie nazywam się Król Złodziei" to mogłem zaczekać!


	7. 6) Pierwsze spotkanie

**Krótka metryka one-shota:**

 **Tytuł:** Pierwsze spotkanie

 **Data powstania:** 13.07

 **Pairing:** brak

 **Gatunek:** Tragedy, Mystery (chociaż trudno mi było wybrać odpowiedni gatunek dla tego one-shota)

 **Rating:** M

 **Inspiracja:** scena z doujinshi _Kimi no Tame ni Dekiru Koto (What Can I Do For You)_ Goendamy

 **Dodatkowe informacje:** nieco zmodyfikowana scenka z jednego z moich ulubionych doujinshi o pairingu Tender/Gemshipping :) **  
**

* * *

Pierwsze spotkanie

\- Patrzcie, patrzcie, kogo my tu mamy! Czyż to nie sam Król Złodziei?

Westchnąłem przeciągle, ze zrezygnowaniem. Już myślałem, że będę mógł w spokoju zjeść posiłek w porządnej gospodzie jak normalny człowiek, a nie w jednej z moich kryjówek jak jakiś zbiegły niewolnik. Wyprostowałem się, bez pośpiechu wytarłem ręce o skraj płaszcza i spojrzałem tęsknie na gliniany półmisek z soczewicą na słodko. Niech to Ra, taka dobra rzecz się zmarnuje...

Do mojego stolika podchodziło około dziesięciu wysokich, barczystych zbirów, którzy jeszcze do niedawna siedzieli w kącie i popijali piwo, hałasując w najlepsze. Starali się, bym nie zauważył niczego podejrzanego, ale kątem oka dojrzałem niepokojące poruszenie, jakby idący z tyłu ludzie powyjmowali z ukrycia sztylety i noże. Nie dziwiłem się, czemu urządzają zasadzkę na słynnego Króla Złodziei nawet w miejscach publicznych – ostatnio nasz Faraon wyznaczył całkiem sporą nagrodę za moją głowę, żeby wymierzyć mi karę za wszystkie bezeceństwa, jakich się dopuściłem.

Pora się postarać, żeby maksymalnie podwyższyć tą nagrodę...

Beztrosko, nie przejmując się zagrożeniem, chwyciłem własny kubek z mlekiem, dopiłem końcówkę i dopiero wtedy otwarcie spojrzałem na oprychów. Jednocześnie prawą ręką sięgnąłem po schowany pod szatą miecz. Nagle zacząłem się cieszyć, że wziąłem go ze sobą na wszelki wypadek.

\- W czym mogę pomóc, panowie? - zagadnąłem z uśmiechem, ocierając drugą dłonią usta.

Nie byli tacy głupi, na jakich wyglądali. W szybki, dość zorganizowany sposób otoczyli mój stolik, odcinając wszystkie możliwe drogi ucieczki. Miałem ochotę roześmiać się w głos. Naprawdę? Myśleli, że to takie proste?

\- Lepiej zetrzyj ten kpiący uśmieszek z twarzy, Królu Złodziei! - zakrzyknął groźnie facet z brodą stojący naprzeciwko mnie. - Inaczej do twojej kolekcji dołączy kilka nowych blizn...

Towarzystwo zaśmiało się obleśnie, któryś specjalnie potarł jednym ostrzem o drugie, by mnie nastraszyć. Musieli mieć nieźle w czubie, bo ładnie śmierdzieli piwskiem. Nie wiedzieli, że do takiej roboty trzeba się brać na trzeźwo? Amatorzy...

\- A teraz grzecznie pójdziesz z nami do pałacu Faraona, żebyśmy mogli odebrać za ciebie nagrodę. - kontynuował ten z brodą. - Tylko bez żadnych numerów!

Uśmiechnąłem się szerzej i spokojnie odpowiedziałem:

\- Wybaczcie, szlachetni panowie, ale mam inne plany na dzisiejszy wieczór.

Zanim zdążyli się zorientować, zdecydowanym ruchem złapałem kant stolika i rzuciłem nim w mężczyzn stojących przede mną. Potem błyskawicznie wydostałem swój miecz i odwróciłem do tyłu. Pozostali prześladowcy ruszyli na mnie, chcąc pomścić zniewagę kolegów. Uniknąłem z łatwością ich ciosów, by później chwycić rękojeść oburącz i zamachnąć się z całej siły. Fontanna krwi wzbiła się w górę, gdy skróciłem o głowę wszystkich zbirów jednocześnie. Krew tryskająca z rozciętych gardeł poplamiła moje ubranie, nawet twarz, lecz nie zwracałem na to uwagi, usłyszałem bowiem głośny wrzask pełen strachu i okrzyki niedowierzania za plecami. Odwróciłem się znowu, by zająć się resztą mężczyzn, którzy nie byli już tacy chętni do bitki po ujrzeniu śmierci swoich kompanów.

Ale Król Złodziei nie zna litości...

Po wymianie kilkudziesięciu wściekłych pchnięć walka dobiegła końca. Moi nieudolni prześladowcy leżeli w kałuży krwi na podłodze karczmy, wydając ostatnie tchnienia na tym okrutnym świecie. Popatrzyłem wokoło, podziwiając swoje dzieło. Sześć ciał pozbawionych głów w oddali, pozostałe sześć walające się tuż obok z najróżniejszymi ranami kłutymi i ciętymi. Ładna, szybka akcja. Pochyliłem się nad jednym z martwych zbirów, którego flaki wylały się na podłogę, wytarłem miecz o jego szatę, po czym schowałem broń za pas.

\- Mieliście dobry plan, panowie. - odezwałem się współczującym tonem. - Dobry plan, który zadziałałby na większość pospolitych rzezimieszków. Tylko mieliście pecha, trafiając na mnie...

Rozejrzałem się po gospodzie. Karczmarz gdzieś zniknął. Dałbym sobie rękę uciąć, że właśnie biegnie po strażników królewskich. Nic w tym dziwnego, niecodziennie Król Złodziei urządza sobie rzeźnię z porządnego lokalu w mieście. Cóż, trzeba się będzie ewakuować...

Wtem, zauważyłem jakiś ruch pod jednym ze stolików w rogu pokoju. Może to kolejny zbir? Pewnie ze strachu narobił pod siebie, zostawił towarzyszy i ukrył się w pozornie bezpiecznym miejscu. Pokręciłem głową z niedowierzaniem. Nie dość, że zmarnował mi się dobry obiad, to jeszcze zaatakowała mnie banda amatorów i tchórzy. Cudownie...

Ruszyłem w tamtą stronę, błyskawicznie odrzuciłem stolik na bok, złapałem trzęsącą się na posadzce istotę za szatę na piersiach i podniosłem na wysokość mojej twarzy.

To był dzieciak. Blady, chudy, może czternastoletni szczeniak o długich, białych, potarganych włosach i głębokich, piwnych oczach, w jasnej szatce typowej dla pomocników kapłanów. Wierzgał nogami i szarpał się niemiłosiernie – sięgał mi ledwie do piersi, więc po uniesieniu go w górę nie wyczuwał stabilnego podłoża. Mówił coś, chyba błagał, bym się zlitował, ale nic nie słyszałem.

Nie słyszałem, bo nie mogłem otrząsnąć się z wrażenia, że gdzieś już widziałem tego młodzika...

Nigdy jeszcze nie czułem czegoś takiego. Zupełnie jakbym wcześniej go spotkał, nawet przyjaźnił się z nim, jednak nie potrafiłem określić, kiedy i w jakich okolicznościach się to wydarzyło. Z początku planowałem zabić niepotrzebnego świadka, ale teraz, po zobaczeniu tej chłopięcej, delikatnej twarzyczki, jakaś siła nie pozwalała mi chwycić za miecz i pozbawić smarkacza życia. Nie umiałem tego wyjaśnić, naprawdę nie wiedziałem, co mną kierowało. Miałem dziwne przeczucie, że ten dzieciak będzie mi potrzebny... kiedyś... w odległej przyszłości...

\- Czy my się znamy? - spytałem cicho, przerywając jego lamenty. Dzieciak przestał się szarpać i spojrzał na mnie swoimi niewinnymi oczkami.

\- Widzę cię po raz pierwszy w życiu, panie... - odpowiedział szeptem. - Proszę, wypuść mnie... Nikomu nie powiem, co tutaj zaszło, obiecuję... Tylko proszę, nie zabijaj mnie...

Jeszcze parę sekund wpatrywałem się badawczo w chłopaka. Potem rozluźniłem uścisk. Dzieciak upadł na podłogę, ale natychmiast wstał i spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

\- Zmykaj. - rzekłem krótko, unikając jego spojrzenia. - Zmykaj, zanim zmienię zdanie.

Gapił się, jakby nie rozumiał, co do niego mówię. Nagle wystrzelił jak z procy, zgrabnie przeskoczył kałuże krwi i trupy na podłodze, po czym z ulgą w głosie krzycząc "Dziękuję!" wybiegł z karczmy. Zostawił mnie samego, niczym w transie stojącego w tym samym miejscu.

Nadal widziałem przed sobą te piwne, przepastne jak studnie bez dna oczy chłopca...


	8. 7) Przysługa za przysługę

**Krótka metryka one-shota:**

 **Tytuł:** Przysługa za przysługę

 **Data powstania:** 14.07

 **Pairing:** Casteshipping (Faraon Atem x Król Złodziei Bakura)

 **Gatunek:** Romance

 **Rating:** M (i to bardzo, bardzo, BARDZO M)

 **Inspiracja:** brak

 **Dodatkowe informacje:** No przecież musiałam napisać coś bardziej pikantnego... prawda?

* * *

Przysługa za przysługę **  
**

Atem wyszedł ze swoich prywatnych komnat, kierując się do sali tronowej. Wybrał drogę prowadzącą przez zewnętrzne pałacowe arkady z widokiem na miasto. Nie była to może najszybsza ścieżka, właściwie prowadziła nieco dookoła, ale z pewnością chodziło nią o wiele mniej ludzi, co dawało Faraonowi choć namiastkę poczucia prywatności. Poza tym, lubił czasem przystawać i przypatrywać się z oddali swojemu ludowi, którym starał się mądrze i sprawiedliwie rządzić.

Znajdował się w połowie długiego, pustego sznura arkad, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł jakiś ruch w bocznej odnodze korytarza. Myślał, że zaraz ujrzy któregoś z niewolników, lecz nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Zaintrygowany, skręcił w lewo, gdzie we wnęce w ścianie znajdowała się ukryta w cieniu postać.

Postać w charakterystycznym, czerwono-białym płaszczu...

Atem nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu. Rozejrzał się jeszcze, chcąc się upewnić, że są w arkadach sami. Chwilę później znalazł się w ramionach swojego ukochanego – Króla Złodziei.

\- Co ty tu wyprawiasz? Chcesz mnie nastraszyć czy co? - spytał Faraon z rozbawieniem.

Akefia wyszczerzył zęby, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Moje plany są tak dalekie od wystraszenia cię, jak to tylko możliwe... - odparł z nietypowym błyskiem w oku. - Ponieważ obawiam się, że będę potrzebował twojej pomocy, mój drogi...

\- Och, doprawdy? Niby w czym wielki i potężny Król Złodziei potrzebuje pomocy nic nie znaczącego faraona egipskiego? - droczył się Atem.

Król Złodziei nie odpowiedział. Jego uśmiech poszerzył się, kiedy szybko zerknął na dół, dając do zrozumienia, żeby podążył za nim wzrokiem. Atem z zaniepokojeniem zmarszczył brwi, lecz spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku.

To, co wcześniej uznał za rękojeść miecza uwierającą go delikatnie w podbrzusze, było w rzeczywistości całkiem sporym i oczywistym dowodem na to, że Akefia BARDZO ucieszył się z ich spotkania. Z mgnieniu oka zrozumiał, o jakiej "pomocy" mówił jego ukochany.

Atem z krzywym uśmieszkiem spojrzał w oczy Króla Złodziei i skomentował kąśliwie:

\- Ktoś tu się chyba nudził, czekając na mnie.

\- Wiesz, siedziałem tutaj dobre pół godziny, z braku zajęcia zacząłem trochę fantazjować o tobie, o nas i cóż... jakoś tak wyszło. - wzruszył obojętnie ramionami Akefia. - Może przestaniesz już mi dokuczać i zabierzesz się do roboty, co?

\- Tutaj? Teraz? Oszalałeś?! Przecież ktoś może nas nakryć... - syknął gniewnie Faraon.

\- Nie, jeśli się pospieszysz. - usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

Atem nie wiedział, czego bardziej chciał – rąbnąć Królowi Złodziei w prosto w jego bliznę na policzku czy, jak on to ujął, zabrać się do roboty. Co prawda, znajdowali się w dość rzadko uczęszczanym korytarzu, ale to wciąż miejsce publiczne, do którego każdy mieszkaniec pałacu miał swobodny dostęp. Wystarczyło, by jeden z niewolników albo kapłanów wybrał inną drogę niż dotychczas i wpadka gotowa! Ciekawe, w jaki sposób wytłumaczyłby Mahadowi, co takiego porabiał w ciemnym zaułku ze swoim największym wrogiem, i to w dość jednoznacznej pozycji?

Tylko dlaczego bardziej go to podniecało, niż martwiło?

Nie zwlekając, pchnął Akefię wgłąb ocienionej wnęki i uklęknął przed nim. Nie musiał patrzeć na twarz kochanka, wiedział, że tamten triumfował, jakby właśnie wygrał w senet cały pałac, nie zamierzał jednak reagować. Chciał tylko jak najprędzej mieć problem z głowy.

Uniósł do góry skraj szaty Króla Złodziei. Jego oczom ukazała się ogromna, naprężona męskość, lecz nie zatrzymał się, aby podziwiać jej rozmiary. Zaczął dość subtelnie, składając jedynie łagodne pocałunki od nasady aż po całej długości. Dopiero po chwili sięgnął dłońmi do jąder, masując je. Usłyszał głębokie, przeciągłe westchnienie Akefii, na co uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Doskonale zapamiętał najsłabsze punkty swojego ukochanego, przecież "pomagał" mu w ten sposób nie pierwszy raz i teraz również planował wykorzystać tą wiedzę do maksimum.

Po krótkim wstępie uznał, że może przejść dalej. Kontynuując masaż, ustami skupił się na pulsującej główce, delikatnie ssąc i przygryzając, co jakiś czas ogarniając całość językiem. Oddech Króla Złodziei stawał się coraz szybszy i płytszy, najwidoczniej podobała mu się praca kochanka. Wtem, Atem poczuł na karku dłoń Akefii przybliżającą go jeszcze bardziej. Wiedział, co oznacza ten sygnał. Poprawił się nieco, rękoma wsparł się o ścianę, po czym zaczął poruszać głową w przód i w tył, starając się wziąć jak największą część męskości do ust. Z początku powolny, spokojny rytm stopniowo nabierał tempa aż do ostrej, szaleńczej prędkości. Czuł, jak jego ukochany sztywnieje do granic wytrzymałości. Nie było szans, by wytrzymał zbyt długo.

Król Złodziei zadrżał gwałtownie. Faraon chciał się odsunąć, ale dłoń wciąż umieszczona na karku przytrzymała go w miejscu. Z dość głośnym jękiem Akefia doszedł, eksplodując wprost w ustach Atema, który nie miał innego wyboru, musiał chociaż spróbować połknąć wszystko, co zostało mu ofiarowane. Oczywiście, jak zwykle nie udało się – część nasienia wydostała się z kącika warg i pociekła cienką strużką po brodzie, kilka kropel spadło też na odświętną szatę królewską oraz posadzkę.

Dobre kilka minut trwało, by Atem zdołał się opanować po takiej "robocie". Po prostu nigdy nie potrafił szybko ochłonąć z nadmiaru wrażeń. Z ulgą pozwolił, żeby silne ramiona kochanka podniosły go dyszącego i dygoczącego z ziemi i objęły w talii. Potrzebował tej bliskości, dlatego ucieszył się, gdy Akefia z czułością scałował pozostałości ich wspólnej zabawy z jego brody.

\- Powoli... robisz się w tym naprawdę dobry, mój Faraonie... - wymruczał mu do ucha Król Złodziei. Nie napotykając żadnego sprzeciwu ze strony Atema, sam uklęknął przed nim i zabrał się do rzeczy.

Nadeszła pora odwdzięczyć się przysługą za przysługę...


	9. 8) Ten dzień

**Krótka metryka one-shota:**

 **Tytuł:** Ten dzień

 **Data powstania:** 15.07

 **Pairing:** brak

 **Gatunek:** Tragedy, Drama

 **Rating:** M

 **Inspiracja:** scena z doujinshi _B_ _oku to Maou (Me and the Demon King)_ Goendamy

 **Dodatkowe informacje:** Te wszystkie doujinshi tendershippingowe są takie inspirujące...

* * *

Ten dzień

Pamiętam ten dzień, jakby to było wczoraj...

Wysoka, białowłosa, piwnooka, elegancko ubrana kobieta szła ulicą, trzymając za rączki swoje dwie, czteroletnie pociechy, bliźnięta, również białowłose i ciemnookie. Gadatliwe jak zwykle małe dziewuszysko, obowiązkowo w przesłodkiej bialutkiej sukience, piskliwym głosikiem opowiadało, co to dzisiaj porabiało w przedszkolu, matka udawała, że słucha tego bełkotu, a spokojny, cichy chłopczyk w krótkich spodenkach i bluzeczce rozglądał się wokoło, uśmiechając się do mijających przechodniów. Scena żywcem wyjęta z reklam telewizyjnych o szczęśliwej rodzinie, aż rzygać się chciało tą radością bijącą z jednakowych, czekoladowych oczu całej trójki.

I ja tam byłem, wlokąc się za nimi, spode łba wpatrując się w Milenijny Pierścień kołyszący się na szyi chłopca. Rozmyślałem właśnie nad tym, że ktoś tam, na górze, nieźle zrobił mnie w konia, bo ojciec dzieciaka, zamiast samemu założyć Pierścień, wiózł go ze sobą setki mil, by ostatecznie podarować znaleziony w Egipcie artefakt swojemu synkowi. A co ja niby miałem począć z ciałem czteroletniego bachora, który nie dość, że do niczego się nie przyda, to jeszcze jego umysł nie był dostatecznie rozwinięty, bym potrafił go opętać? Pozostawało mi jedynie odczekanie, aż maluch nieco podrośnie i stanie się bardziej użyteczny. Na tamtą chwilę żadne akcje, czy choćby to, by młody mnie zobaczył albo usłyszał, nie wchodziło w rachubę.

Owszem, jakiś plus mojego ówczesnego położenia dało się znaleźć – chłopak nigdy nie rozstawał się z Pierścieniem, przez co przynajmniej mogłem trochę pozwiedzać otoczenie.

Razem z roześmianą rodzinką zbliżaliśmy się wtedy do przejścia dla pieszych. Nagle, dziewczynka zaczęła się niespodziewanie wiercić i wyrywać z uścisku matki.

\- Mamusiu, mamusiu, patrz! Tatuś idzie! - krzyczała, pokazując paluszkiem drugą stronę ulicy.

\- Nie, kochanie, to nie jest tatuś... - powiedziała matka najbardziej kojącym, anielskim tonem, na jaki było ją stać. - To tylko pan bardzo podobny do tatusia. Proszę, Amane, bądź grzeczna, uspokój się...

\- Ale to na pewno tatuś! - nie dawała za wygraną mała, szamocząc się coraz bardziej. - Tatusiu, tatusiu, już biegnę!

To trwało ułamek sekundy. Matka chciała lepiej chwycić rączkę córki, jednak dłoń dziecka wyślizgnęła się z uchwytu. Gdy tylko dziewczynka poczuła odrobinę luzu, wystrzeliła do przodu. Kobieta nie zdążyła złapać ją ponownie.

\- Amane, stój! Wracaj tutaj! - zawołała matka z przerażeniem w głosie, po czym puściła swojego syna i rzucając krótkie, zrozpaczone "Ryou, zostań tutaj!" pobiegła za małą.

Wystarczyło, bym rozejrzał się, aby zrozumieć, co tak bardzo wystraszyło kobietę. Dziewczynka biegła wprost na przejście dla pieszych, do których z zawrotną szybkością dojeżdżała ogromna ciężarówka. Kierowca spoglądał w przeciwnym kierunku, z pewnością nie zdążyłby zauważyć dziewczynki i wyhamować na czas, nawet gdyby patrzył na jezdnię.

\- Idiotko, dokąd biegniesz?! - nie wytrzymałem, czując w sobie wzbierającą się złość. - Zostaw ją, przecież ona jest już martwa! Też chcesz zginąć?! A co z tym brzdącem, co?!

Chłopczyk bowiem, nie bacząc na słowa matki, chciał pobiec w ślad za nią, pewnie bojąc się zostać sam. Wtedy ja, ku mojemu własnemu zdziwieniu, raczej z nagłego impulsu niż z chęci pomocy, sięgnąłem dłonią i złapałem dzieciaka za nadgarstek, mówiąc szorstko:

\- Mama kazała ci zostać, młody!

Od razu zacząłem żałować, że w ogóle jakkolwiek zareagowałem. Przecież dla tego malucha zupełnie nie istniałem... Tymczasem w chłopca jakby piorun strzelił. Wyrwał rękę z mojego widmowego uścisku, którego nie powinien był poczuć, odwrócił się raptownie i spojrzał w górę, wprost w moją twarz, a później pobladł, rozchylił usta ze zdziwienia i dalej wpatrywał się w ten sam punkt. Z początku myślałem, że zobaczył coś ciekawego z tyłu, za mną. Potem mnie olśniło.

Ten dzieciak mnie widział.

\- K-kim... kim ty jesteś? - spytał cichutko chłopiec, jak gdyby bał się, że mnie spłoszy.

Jego słowa potwierdziły moje przypuszczenia. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie byłem bardziej zdziwiony, niż w tamtym momencie. Jak to możliwe? Jak to możliwe, że byle bachor w tak młodym wieku umiał dostrzec starożytną duszę zaklętą w Milenijnym Pierścieniu? Wtedy nawet nie przypuszczałem, jak ogromną mocą dysponował ten chłopak już jako czterolatek...

Nie odpowiedziałem, by przekonać się, czy mógł mnie również usłyszeć. Nie zdążyłem.

Usłyszałem pisk opon, kilka wrzasków, głośny huk, jeszcze więcej krzyków. Przeniosłem spojrzenie z twarzy malucha na ulicę. Oczywiście, jak przewidziałem, doszło do wypadku. Ciężarówka stała ładny kawałek za przejściem dla pieszych, wychodził z niej właśnie pobladły i przerażony kierowca. Natomiast dobre kilkanaście jardów dalej, kilkoro gapiów otaczało wieńcem dwa ciała, z których większe trzymało w objęciach to mniejsze. Białowłosa dziewczynka miała zakrwawioną spódniczkę i zmasakrowaną twarz, z kolei głowa białowłosej kobiety leżała pod dziwnym kątem. Obie się nie ruszały. Obie zginęły wtedy na miejscu.

\- Mamo? Amane? - zawołał ze strachem chłopiec, patrząc w tym samym kierunku co ja, po czym ruszył czym prędzej do tego, co zostało z jego matki i siostry. Chciałem znów zatrzymać dzieciaka, by oszczędzić mu tego widoku, ale pomyślałem sobie: "Niech idzie... Niech to zobaczy... Niech to pomoże mu dorosnąć... Tak jak MNIE pomogło...".

Kilka następnych lat obserwowałem, jak Ryou dorasta, z tym traumatycznym przeżyciem w najmroczniejszych zakamarkach jego świadomości. Wytrzymywałem niewyjaśnione ataki płaczu, lęki przed zostaniem samotnie w miejscach publicznych, nawet te głupie listy do swojej siostry, które zaczął tworzyć, gdy tylko nauczył się pisać. Przetrzymałem wszystko.

I nadal pozwalałem mu skrycie wierzyć, że tamtego dnia Anioł Stróż z blizną na policzku uratował go przed śmiercią pod kołami ciężarówki.

Do czasu...


	10. 9) Możemy pogadać?

**Krótka metryka one-shota:**

 **Tytuł:** Możemy pogadać?

 **Data powstania:** 24.07

 **Pairing:** Darkshipping gdzieś w tle, ogólnie brak

 **Gatunek:** Humor, Parody

 **Rating:** T (chyba mogę, co?)

 **Inspiracja:** brak

 **Dodatkowe informacje:** Nie wiem czemu, ale lubię pisać z perspektywy Ryou, tak dużo można z nim zrobić :)

* * *

Możemy pogadać? **  
**

 _"Możemy pogadać?"_

Niemal zakrztusiłem się herbatą. Rzadko się zdarzało, żeby Bakura pytał o pozwolenie na rozmowę ze mną. Właściwie, do tej pory w ogóle się to nie zdarzało. Zwykle po prostu przenikał przez ścianę w swojej widmowej postaci, nie przejmując się, że mogłem właśnie spać, uczyć się albo przebierać. Raz zmaterializował się też pod prysznicem. Tak, wtedy, gdy JA tam byłem i jeszcze przeniknął przeze mnie jak gdyby nigdy nic. W życiu nie wrzeszczałem głośniej niż w tamtej chwili. Sąsiedzi nawet wezwali policję, bo myśleli, że zostałem napadnięty.

 _"Jasne",_ odpowiedziałem przez połączenie naszych umysłów, po czym odstawiłem filiżankę. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, co takiego skłoniło Bakurę do rozmowy. No dobra, od kilku dni faktycznie zachowywał się co najmniej dziwnie. Często unikał jakiegokolwiek kontaktu, znikał w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach, a ta mieszanka niezidentyfikowanych uczuć w jego głowie porządnie mnie wkurzała – zwłaszcza nocami, kiedy próbowałem zasnąć. Czyżbym wreszcie miał się dowiedzieć, co jest grane? Może będę w stanie mu pomóc?

Widmo Ciemności pojawiło się dobre kilka minut później, niepewnie przenikając przez ścianę korytarza do mojej sypialni. Wystarczyło jedno jedyne spojrzenie i wiedziałem – coś było nie w porządku. Bakura wyglądał, jakby starał się zachowywać normalnie, ale nie pamiętał, co to w ogóle znaczyło. Wiercił się jak piskorz na środku pokoju. W jednej chwili patrzył na mnie z charakterystycznym dla siebie ponurym, kpiącym wejrzeniem z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach, w drugiej prędko odwracał wzrok i zakładał ręce za plecy. I ten nietypowy mętlik w głowie... Powiedziałbym wręcz, że się czegoś wstydził, chociaż... nie, to nie możliwe. W końcu, mówimy o Bakurze. On zapomniał, co to wstyd, zanim się jeszcze urodził.

A może jednak...?

\- Chciałeś o czymś porozmawiać, tak? - zagadnąłem przyjaźnie, chcąc przyspieszyć zdarzenia.

Bakura ledwie zauważalnie pokiwał głową.

\- No, tak... Tak jakby... - potwierdził nieśmiało, nie patrząc mi w oczy.

\- No więc? O co chodzi? - spytałem z uśmiechem.

Bakura nie palił się do udzielenia odpowiedzi. O dziwo, wydawał się robić wszystko, by nie musieć jej udzielić. Rozglądał się po pokoju, jakby w poszukiwaniu tematu zastępczego, co zaczynało mnie strasznie irytować. Gdy nie znalazł żadnego zapychacza, odezwał się niewinnym tonem, wciąż unikając mojego wzroku:

\- A czy ja ci czasem... nie przeszkadzam? No wiesz, pewnie chciałbyś mieć odrobinę prywatności, prawda? Pewnie masz dość tych wszystkich klasówek, prac domowych i innych problemów... Z pewnością chciałbyś pobyć sam, w spokoju i ciszy...

\- Bakura, dzięki tobie słowa "prywatność", "spokój" i "cisza" od dawna nie figurują w moim słowniku. - przerwałem czym prędzej ze zniecierpliwieniem. - I jakoś nigdy nie przeszkadzało ci materializowanie się w moim pokoju bez pytania, na przykład kiedy przebierałem się w piżamę...

\- Jakby to był jakiś kłopot... I tak już widziałem cię bez ubrań... - wymruczał pod nosem.

Moją cierpliwość szlag trafił.

\- Do rzeczy, Bakura! - wrzasnąłem wściekle, na co widmowa postać aż zadrżała. - Właśnie czytałem zajebistą książkę, a ty jak zwykle musiałeś się wpieprzyć do mojego życia ze swoim nudnym ja... Więc gadaj, czego chcesz i wynoś się do stu diabłów!

Czasami mam wrażenie, że tylko w ten sposób potrafię jakoś dogadać się z moją Ciemnością. Udawany wybuch złości poskutkował także i tym razem. Niezdecydowany Bakura spojrzał w bok i przygryzł dolną wargę, najwyraźniej bijąc się z myślami. Jeszcze chwila, jeszcze sekunda...

\- Szy-mgbm-poszszć-twje-ciao-zbm-mg-żbrć-Frana-na-rdkie?

Szczerze – kompletnie nic nie zrozumiałem z tego bełkotu.

\- Możesz... powtórzyć? Wolniej i wyraźniej? - poprosiłem.

Bakura odetchnął głęboko i powtórzył z zakłopotaniem:

\- Czy mógłbym pożyczyć twoje ciało, żebym... żebym mógł zabrać Faraona... na randkę?

Nie byłem na to przygotowany. Więcej, nie mogłem być na to przygotowany. Gapiłem się z otwartymi ustami na unoszące się na środku pokoju widmo Ciemności, która miała chyba ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. CO takiego? Bakura się zakochał?! Bakura! I to w kim?! Serio?! Sama wizja zakochanego Bakury wydała mi się tak absurdalna i komiczna, że aż...

Wybuchnąłem śmiechem. Mało brakowało, a klepnąłbym się po udzie jak rasowy debil.

\- O to ci chodziło?! O TO?! Hahaha! - zawołałem, śmiejąc się do rozpuku. - Jeszcze mi powiedz, że dlatego tak ciągle znikałeś, co? Żeby się widywać ze swoim... chłopakiem?! Hahaha! Nie mogę, trzymajcie mnie, zaraz zdechnę! Zakochany Bakura? Czy to nie urocze?! Hahaha!

Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, pewnie padłbym trupem. Bakura patrzył na mnie, jakby żałował, że nie ma pod ręką piły mechanicznej, by odtworzyć scenę z jednego ze swoich ulubionych krwawych horrorów.

\- Tak, widujemy się po kryjomu. I co z tego? - odparł oburzony, łypiąc spode łba. - Zapomnij, nie będę ci się zwierzał. Powiedz tylko, zgadzasz się, czy nie?

Nareszcie przestałem się śmiać. Pora się odpłacić pięknym za nadobne.

\- Oj, będziesz się zwierzał, mój ty Romeo! - powiedziałem, zacierając ręce. - Zgodzę się, ale pod trzema warunkami. Po pierwsze: Yugi też musi wyrazić zgodę na wypożyczenie swojego ciała Faraonowi... jakkolwiek to brzmi. Po drugie: pełny raport z waszej randki mam usłyszeć w formie ustnej zaraz po twoim powrocie do domu. W skrócie, opowiadasz mi wszystko. Ze szczegółami! A po trzecie: żadnych malinek w widocznych miejscach. Rozumiemy się?

Zajęty gratulowaniem sobie wspaniałego pomysłu nie zauważyłem, że Bakura uśmiechnął się perfidnie.

\- Zgadzam się na pierwszy i drugi warunek, ale ten trzeci... Cóż, niczego nie obiecuję, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o ciało YUGIEGO...

Przeniknął przez ścianę i tyle go widziałem. Zachichotałem raz jeszcze na myśl o swoim genialnym planie zmuszenia Bakury do zdania relacji z randki z Faraonem, ale wtedy dotarł do mnie sens jego ostatnich słów. Mimowolnie przełknąłem ślinę ze strachu.

W co ja się, u licha, wpakowałem?


	11. 10) Król Złodziei

**Krótka metryka one-shota:**

 **Tytuł:** Król Złodziei

 **Data powstania:** 20.07

 **Pairing:** brak

 **Gatunek:** Family, Humor, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating:** T

 **Inspiracja:** brak

 **Dodatkowe informacje:** jeden z trzech one-shotów na temat mojej wizji rodzinnego domu Bakury, czyli skąd Bakura ma smykałkę do złodziejstwa :) **  
**

* * *

Król Złodziei

Akefia z westchnieniem ulgi dopadł do straganu ojca. Nikt nie powinien go ścigać aż tak daleko. Akcja zakończona, w dodatku z jakim skutkiem. Spojrzał z dumą na trzymany w dłoniach sztylet o złotej rękojeści ozdobionej kosztownymi kamieniami rzucającymi dookoła migotliwe błyski. Piękna rzecz, może nawet zacznie jej używać zamiast swojego noża. Przecież przyda mu się bardziej niż temu spasłemu urzędniczynie, któremu wykradł to cudowne ostrze. Na razie jednak trzeba poczekać, aż sprawa kradzieży przycichnie. Grubas nie wydawał się zadowolony z utraty sztyletu, więc na pewno każe przeszukać wszystkie domy w poszukiwaniu zguby. Musiał dobrze ukryć swoją zdobycz.

Rozejrzał się wokoło. Ludzie chodzili po targu, oglądali towary, gdzie nie gdzie wykłócali się o ceny albo dyskutowali o jakości wyrobów. Ojca ani widu, ani słychu. Dobrze. Dał nurka za jego stragan z ceramiką i spojrzał po naczyniach stojących w głębi, przeznaczonych na późniejszą sprzedaż. "Hm, do którego by tu włożyć mój sztylet?", pomyślał. "Najlepiej do najbrzydszego, wtedy będzie mniejsza szansa, że ktoś go kupi..."

\- Ekhm, ekhm! - usłyszał znaczący udawany kaszel. Wyprostował się jak struna. Już wiedział, że wpadł. Przybrał jeden ze swoich najbardziej czarujących uśmieszków, odwrócił się, chowając za plecami sztylet i starając się nadać swojemu spojrzeniu niewinny wygląd, spojrzał w górę.

\- Cześć, tatku! - powiedział radośnie.

Zawsze podziwiał jego wspaniały, męski, groźny wygląd – ostre rysy twarzy, kruczoczarne włosy, umięśnione ciało, którego prawie nigdy nie zasłaniał, nosząc jedynie lnianą przepaskę na biodra, jak jakiś niewolnik. Wbrew pozorom, od lat pracował jako sprzedawca ceramiki i był najsympatyczniejszym człowiekiem na ziemi, dbającym o rodzinę, potrafiącym znaleźć czas dla każdego ze swoich dzieci i żony z osobna. Idealny, kochający ojciec i wspaniała głowa rodu, a także całkiem niezły handlarz.

Teraz wydawał się solidnie wkurzony. Skrzyżował ręce na piersiach, rozstawił szeroko nogi i łypał spode łba na syna swoimi zielonymi, przeszywającymi na wylot oczami.

\- Jak tylko usłyszałem o kradzieży w domu wezyra, coś mnie tknęło, więc postanowiłem wracać. - rzekł bez słowa wstępu. - I co widzę? Mojego syna chowającego łup, który dziwnym trafem przypomina sztylet wezyra! Wytłumaczysz mi to jakoś?

Akefia przełknął ślinę. Ojciec nie był w najlepszym nastroju. Poprawka, ojciec nie był nawet w swoim najgorszym nastroju. Dobrze wiedział, że jakiekolwiek próby tłumaczenia na nic się nie zdadzą w konfrontacji z jego furią. Jednym ratunkiem mogła być tylko...

\- Och, mój drogi, po co te nerwy...

Matka.

Wysoka, szczupła, ciemnooka kobieta ubrana w długą lnianą suknię zbliżyła się do ojca i ucałowała go w policzek. Mogłaby uchodzić za zwykłą, egipską niewiastę, gdyby nie trzy szczegóły. Nie była rodowitą Egipcjanką, o czym świadczyły długie, śnieżnobiałe, zwykle potargane włosy, jakie odziedziczyła po niej trójka z jej pociech, w tym sam Akefia. Po drugie, prawe ramię i prawą stronę twarzy miała pokryte okropnymi bliznami, pamiątkami po zawaleniu się jej rodzinnego domu, kiedy to cudem przeżyła przysypanie lawiną gruzu. I najważniejsze – zarówno jej prawe oko, jak i prawa ręka, były sparaliżowane. Mogła jedynie pomarzyć o pełnym zamknięciu powieki albo poruszeniem palcami dłoni. Nie wyglądała najpiękniej, nie potrafiła poruszać połową własnego ciała, a mimo tego znalazła ukochanego, urodziła mu trzy córki i syna oraz prowadziła jednocześnie dom, sklep i czasami zastępowała ojca w straganie. Jak tego wszystkiego dokonała, nie wiedział nawet jej mąż.

Dlatego właśnie Akefia tak bardzo uwielbiał swoją matkę...

Matka położyła lewą dłoń na ramieniu ojca, który westchnął głęboko.

\- Nie zaczynaj znowu, kochanie. Rozmawialiśmy na ten temat. - rzekł ojciec bardziej łagodnym tonem. - Ja po prostu nie chcę, żeby nasz syn...

\- Już wiem, mój drogi, wiem. - przerwała prędko matka kojącym głosem. - Zróbmy tak. Ty wracaj do pracy, naczynia same się nie rozwiozą, a ja porozmawiam z Akefią. Dobrze?

Ojciec spojrzał w oczy swojej żony, uniósł do góry kącik warg, po czym ucałował ją w usta.

\- Niech będzie...

Matka uśmiechnęła się na tyle, ile pozwalała jej sparaliżowana część twarzy i obserwowała w milczeniu, jak ojciec zbiera potrzebne rzeczy, a następnie oddala się. Gdy zniknął za rogiem, pokręciła głową i odwróciła się do Akefii.

\- Następnym razem uważaj! Ojciec ciągle suszy mi głowę o to, że nie powinieneś kraść, bo ściągniesz na siebie kłopoty... - powiedziała poważnym tonem, ale po chwili mrugnęła zdrowym okiem i dodała: - Na co czekasz, pokaż ten sztylet!

Akefia uśmiechnął się, podbiegł do matki i wyjął schowany za plecami łup.

\- Zobacz, jaki piękny! - zawołał, podczas gdy matka ukucnęła, by lepiej widzieć. - Zwinąłem go z dziecinną łatwością, ten cały wezyr położył go na tarasie i zostawił na stoliku! Jakim głupcem trzeba być, żeby coś takiego zostawić na widoku! Ale nakryła mnie służba... Niezbyt dokładnie obliczyłem, ile czasu zajmie mi przejście przez murek. Czemu musiał być taki stromy, no?

Matka słuchając paplaniny Akefii, wzięła do lewej ręki sztylet i fachowo zamachnęła się nim kilka razy, jakby robiła to od wieków. Pokiwała z uznaniem głową, zwróciła ostrze i czule poczochrała włosy syna.

\- Dobrze, dobrze! - powiedziała entuzjastycznie. - Będzie z ciebie niezły złodziej! I te zdolności aktorskie, widziałam jak próbowałeś oszukać ojca... Kiedyś zajmiesz moje miejsce jako Król Złodziei! Wszyscy będą znać twoje imię, tak jak kiedyś znali moje... Wyobrażasz to sobie?

Akefia pokiwał potulnie głową. Tak, wyobrażał sobie. Dniem i nocą. Być jak ojciec, ale realizować się w dawnym fachu matki. Marzył o tym, odkąd dowiedział się, kim w przeszłości była kobieta, która dała mu dar życia. Chciał, pragnął, wręcz oddałby wszystko, by spełnić marzenie matki... by chociaż jedno z jej dzieci poszło w jej ślady...

\- Pamiętasz, co masz mówić, gdyby ojciec pytał się o naszą rozmowę? - spytała matka.

\- Jasne! Wytłumaczyłaś mi, że okradanie ludzi jest złe, bo bogowie w zaświatach okrutnie każą przestępców i rabusiów, a ja obiecałem, że nigdy więcej nie będę kradł. - wyrecytował z pamięci i uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Wszystko opanowane, nie martw się!

Matka popatrzyła na niego przez chwilę, a potem przytuliła mocno do siebie.

\- Nie będę się martwić. Bo wiem, że sobie poradzisz, Królu Złodziei... - wyszeptała synowi do ucha. W odpowiedzi Akefia ze wzruszeniem objął matkę ramionami, oddając uścisk.

Ta kobieta naprawdę wiedziała, jak dodać mu skrzydeł...


	12. 11) Królowa Złodziei

**Krótka metryka one-shota:**

 **Tytuł:** Królowa Złodziei

 **Data powstania:** 21.07

 **Pairing:** brak

 **Gatunek:** Family, Humor, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating:** T

 **Inspiracja:** brak

 **Dodatkowe informacje:** drugi z trzech one-shotów na temat mojej wizji rodzinnego domu Bakury, czyli przedstawienie całej rodziny Bakury :)  


* * *

Królowa Złodziei **  
**

\- ... i wtedy Królowa Złodziei jednym susem przeskoczyła nad jednym żołnierzem, odbiła się od drugiego i złapała się muru świątynnego, po którym wdrapała się szybko i zwinnie niczym drapieżny kot. - powiedziała, rozglądając się po słuchających.

Jak co wieczór, opowiadała dzieciom bajkę przy palenisku przed pójściem do łóżek. Dwie najmłodsze dziewczynki tuliły się do ojca, bardziej zajęte zabawą lalkami niż słuchaniem kolejnej historyjki o Królowej Złodziei, a najstarsza córka, szesnastoletnia panna na wydaniu, wydawała się znudzona i kompletnie niezainteresowana. Jedynie Akefia, przytulony do jej sparaliżowanego ramienia, z błyszczącymi oczami uważnie słuchał opowieści. Oczywiście, nie czuła jego uścisku z powodu paraliżu, ale spodziewała się, że z emocji trzymał jej rękę jak najmocniej potrafił.

Uśmiechnęła się, poczochrała czule włosy syna i kontynuowała.

\- Już myślała, że udało jej się uciec z łupem za pasem, że wykonała powierzone zadanie. Przeskoczyła przez mur i co zobaczyła? Całą gromadę żołnierzy Faraona, którzy zdążyli dostrzec na czas, by złapać Królową! Powiedzieli jej: "Z rozkazu Faraona, jesteś aresztowana! Pójdziesz z nami, czy tego chcesz, czy nie!".

Kątem oka dostrzegła, że Akefia zadrżał, ze strachu i podniecenia jednocześnie.

\- Ale nie z Królową takie numery! - powiedziała, mrugając do syna. - Była przygotowana na ewentualną zasadzkę. Dlatego właśnie wzięła ze sobą ulubione sztylety. Cóż jednak poradzić, gdy zmęczona po długim biegu i walce na dziedzińcu świątyni, nie miała już siły, by walczyć? Czyżby to był jej koniec? Czyżby to miała być jej ostatnia przygoda? Czyżby miała zakończyć swe życie w lochach pałacowych?

Akefia pokręcił gwałtownie głową, na co roześmiała się szyderczo.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! - zaprzeczyła. - Królowa miała w zanadrzu świetny plan. Dobrze wiedziała, że Egipcjanie to zabobonny naród. Stanęła więc wyprostowana jak struna przed żołnierzami, godnie, z dumą, niczym bogini Sechmet i oznajmiła: "Wolą bogów jest, bym dalej służyła swej pani. Takie jest moje przeznaczenie. Ośmielacie się sprzeciwiać boskiemu zamysłowi?". Stropieni strażnicy popatrzyli po sobie. Nikt nie wiedział, jak zareagować na taką śmiałą deklarację. A Królowa, ledwie panując nad śmiechem, przyłożyła palce do ust i zagwizdała, wzywając swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który wyratował ją z niejednej opresji...

\- Konia Apisa! - wpadł jej w słowo rozentuzjazmowany Akefia. Najstarsza córka prychnęła, potępiając w ten sposób zachowanie brata, natomiast ojciec uśmiechnął się szeroko, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Nikt nie rozumiał całej fascynacji, jaką najmłodszy członek ich rodziny przejawiał wobec snutych przez nią opowieści.

\- Tak jest! - potwierdziła radośnie. - Wezwała konia Apisa, który zjawił się w mgnieniu oka, jak szalejący wicher na środku pustyni. Zanim którykolwiek z żołnierzy Faraona zdążył zareagować, Królowa wskoczyła na grzbiet swojego czarnego rumaka i z gromkim śmiechem odjechała w dal, unosząc ze sobą bezcenny Pradawny Zwój Tajemnych Mocy. Bez przeszkód oddała go swej pani, która obsypała ją złotem za wierną służbę. Kolejna misja zakończona sukcesem. Królowa Złodziei znów wykonała swoje zadanie i nie dała się złapać...

\- ... a następnym razem ponownie wyruszy na kolejną, mrożącą krew w żyłach przygodę! - dokończył za nią rozradowany Akefia. - Jejku, jakie to jest cudowne! Mamo, opowiedz jeszcze jedną historię o Królowej, proszę, proszę, proszę!

\- Nie, na dziś wystarczy, Kefi. - odpowiedziała łagodnie. - Jest już późno, pora kłaść się spać.

\- Wreszcie... - przemówiła najstarsza córka, przewracając oczami i odgarniając kruczoczarne włosy z czoła. - Już myślałam, że jak jeszcze przez chwilę posłucham tych bzdurnych bajeczek, to pęknie mi głowa!

\- Bądź cicho, starucho! - ofuknął ją Akefia. - Historie o Królowej Złodziei to najlepsza rzecz pod słońcem! Jak będę duży, to zostanę Królem Złodziei i będę przeżywał o niebo lepsze przygody! Wtedy ty będziesz słuchać ich z otwartą buzią i chwalić się, że wielki Król Złodziei to twój brat!

\- Zobaczymy, maluchu, zobaczymy. Na razie masz ile, siedem lat? - zakpiła jego starsza siostra. - Najpierw dorośnij, dzieciaku, potem pogadamy! Król Złodziei, aleś sobie wymyślił!

\- No już, dzieciaki, spokój! - wtrącił się ojciec, widząc minę Akefii, która zwiastowała nadchodzącą katastrofę w postaci kłótni dwójki rodzeństwa. - Matka ma rację, koniec tego dobrego! Pokłócicie się jutro, teraz do łóżek! Wy też, dziewczynki, odłóżcie lalki, idziemy spać...

Cała rodzina powstała z zajmowanych miejsc. Dzieci posłusznie skierowały się do swoich łóżek w jednym kącie izby. Wszystkie trzy dziewczynki grzecznie się położyły i przykryły kocami, jedynie Akefia z rozpędu skoczył na swoje miejsce, zapewne ćwicząc jeden ze wspaniałych skoków Królowej Złodziei. Zaśmiała się, widząc akrobacje syna, po czym skierowała się do drugiego krańca pokoju. Ostrożnie, uważając na sparaliżowaną rękę, ułożyła się pierwsza na posłaniu, a po chwili poczuła znajome ciepło ciała męża, który przykrył ich oboje kocem i przygarnął ją do siebie.

\- Akefia staje się twoim największym fanem, moja droga... - usłyszała cichy szept tuż koło ucha.

Zachichotała wesoło, starając się panować nad swoją radością.

\- Prawda? Nie mogę się na niego napatrzeć, kiedy opowiadam swoje dawne przygody. Zawsze tak żywiołowo reaguje! - odszepnęła.

\- Bo reaguje tak jak ty, kochana... - poczuła lekki pocałunek w policzek. - Możesz się cieszyć, jedno z naszych dzieci na pewno pójdzie w twoje ślady, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o charakter.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. "Nie tylko jeśli chodzi o charakter, mój drogi", pomyślała. "Przecież Akefia ma złodziejstwo we krwi...". Jednak nie powiedziała tego głośno.

Nie chciała zapeszać...


	13. 12) Syn Faraona

**Krótka metryka one-shota:**

 **Tytuł:** Syn Faraona

 **Data powstania:** 22.07

 **Pairing:** brak

 **Gatunek:** Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

 **Rating:** T

 **Inspiracja:** brak

 **Dodatkowe informacje:** ostatni z trzech one-shotów na temat mojej wizji rodzinnego domu Bakury, czyli jego pierwsze spotkanie z dość nietypową osobą... :)  


* * *

Syn Faraona

"Jeszcze trochę... jeszcze tylko jeden chwyt...", pocieszał się w myślach Akefia. "Jeszcze tylko odrobina wysiłku i jesteś na szczycie, dasz radę..."

Złapał się ostatniej szczeliny w skale. Odetchnął głęboko, by zebrać siły i uspokoić skołatane nerwy. Podciągnął się na rękach, cudem przerzucił nogę przez krawędź, po czym wciągnął na górę resztę ciała. Wreszcie znajdował się na stałym gruncie. Przez chwilę leżał bez ruchu, dając sobie szansę na odpoczynek. Potem podniósł się, zrobił kilka kroków do przodu i rozejrzał dookoła.

\- Niech mnie Ra... - wyszeptał z zachwytem.

Stał na samym szczycie Sfinksa. Widok, który rozciągał się przed nim na wszystkie strony, był wprost niesamowity. Całe miasto leżało u jego stóp jak oswojona kobra. Widział maleńkich niczym mrówki ludzi przemierzających ulice, swój dom rodzinny, nawet stragan ojca. Z kolei na wprost rozpościerał się ogrom faraońskiego pałacu, murami obronnymi sięgający linii horyzontu. Najlepiej mógł podziwiać zachodnie skrzydło, zwłaszcza ogrody królewskie pełne pięknej, różnorodnej roślinności niespotykanej w Egipcie.

Oczarowany Akefia ogarniał wzrokiem okolicę z otwartymi ustami. "Więc to tak oglądają świat bogowie...", przemknęło mu przez myśl. Zadrżał nagle, spodziewając się jakieś boskiej kary za dotarcie aż tutaj, na szczyt świętego Sfinksa, gdzie przebywać mają prawo jedynie bóstwa, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i kontynuował obserwację. Już wiedział, dokąd będzie przychodzić, kiedy siostry zaczną go za bardzo dręczyć swoimi docinkami.

Najpierw poświęcił uwagę miastu, podziwiając z wysoka codzienne życie mieszkańców stolicy, jednak później, nieco niepewnie, skierował wzrok na pałac Faraona. Tak, miał świadomość, że nie powinien podglądać, co dzieje się za murami. Co prawda, słyszał wiele historii i opowiadań na temat rutyny zamkowej, ale od dawna marzył, by na własne oczy móc zobaczyć, jak żyje sam władca Egiptu. Dlatego nie bacząc na ewentualne konsekwencje, spojrzał w stronę zachodniego skrzydła.

Wzdłuż arkad pałacowych chodzili ludzie, pewnie niewolnicy, choć zauważył gdzieś też długą, lnianą szatę charakterystyczną dla Arcykapłanów. W ogrodach panował istny chaos – to ogrodnicy donosili dodatkową ilość wody do tych odmian zagranicznych roślin, które inaczej nie potrafiłyby sobie poradzić w gorącym, egipskim klimacie. Nie widział nigdzie Faraona ze swoją świtą. Zawiedziony miał już odwrócić wzrok, gdy jego uwagę przykuło coś znajdującego się przy niskim murku okalającym ogrody.

A dokładniej KTOŚ znajdujący się przy murku okalającym ogrody.

Chłopiec. Mały, może sześcioletni chłopiec w krótkiej szatce, z włosami tak nietypowymi i fantastycznymi, jakich jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie spotkał. Wznosząca się w górę część fryzury, niczym lwia grzywa okalającą twarz, była czarna z czerwonymi końcówkami, a reszta pasemek o jasnożółtym kolorze opadała na czoło. Z takiej odległości nie mógł dostrzec jego oczu, ale jedno wiedział na pewno – chłopak przypatrywał mu się, zapewne od jakiegoś czasu. Zmartwił się. Nie powinien dać się zobaczyć na szczycie Sfinksa, nawet takiemu nic nie znaczącemu bękartowi ogrodnika. Zaraz, zaraz... Wtedy przypomniał sobie wszystkie historie opowiadane przez ludzi o rodzinie królewskiej i aż zatchnął się z wrażenia.

Ten dzieciak to syn Faraona.

Jego pierwsza myśl brzmiała: "Pora uciekać". Chłopiec z pewnością zaraz poleci po któregoś z Arcykapłanów albo po ojca, żeby pokazać swoje znalezisko, a wtedy on, Akefia, będzie miał o wiele większe problemy niż te, na które narzekał do tej pory. Za profanację świętych pomników i relikwii groziła kara śmierci. Lepiej stąd zmykać, póki ma jeszcze szansę uratować własną skórę.

Ale przyszły Faraon nigdzie się nie wybierał, przeciwnie. Oparł się o murek, rozejrzał się, jakby chcąc się upewnić, czy żaden z ogrodników go nie obserwuje, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Sfinksa, nieśmiało wyciągnął rękę i... pomachał krótko na przywitanie. Akefia zdziwił się. Syn Faraona beztrosko wita się z chłopcem z plebsu siedzącym na szczycie świętego posągu? Ot tak, po prostu? Jakby byli równymi sobie kolegami? Jakby nie dzieliła ich przepaść nie do przekroczenia? Jakby obaj mieli prawo do widywania się ze sobą?

Bez namysłu zrobił to, co wydawało się w tej chwili najrozsądniejsze – odmachał mu.

Nawet mimo dzielącej ich odległości dostrzegł szeroki uśmiech chłopca, który wręcz podskoczył kilka razy w miejscu z radości. Akefia zaśmiał się, widząc ten pokaz dzikiego entuzjazmu. Jasne, słyszał, że młody panicz jest bardzo energiczny i żywiołowy, ale zupełnie inaczej słucha się opowieści o przyszłym władcy, a inaczej postrzega się jego zachowanie, podziwiając je na żywo. Aż śmiać się chciało, patrząc na tą małą, chudziutką postać i tą jego dziwaczną, trójkolorową fryzurę. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie potomka obecnego króla.

Wtem, syn Faraona musiał coś usłyszeć, bowiem odwrócił się gwałtownie. Rzeczywiście, podchodził do niego jeden z młodszych uczniów Arcykapłana z długimi, brązowymi włosami. Wydawał się dość sympatyczny, gdyż z uśmiechem pogawędził chwilę z chłopcem, po czym otoczył go troskliwie ramieniem i poprowadził wgłąb pałacu. Zanim wyszli z ogrodów, przyszły władca Egiptu obejrzał się za siebie, w stronę Sfinksa. Nie zdążył jednak nic więcej zrobić, bo obaj zniknęli właśnie za załomem korytarza.

Akefia patrzył za nimi tęsknym wzrokiem. "Szkoda, że musiał już iść...", pomyślał ze smutkiem, kładąc łokcie na kolanach, a głowę umieszczając na utworzonej z dłoni podpórce. Dzieciak naprawdę mu się spodobał. Co z tego, że dzieliło ich parę lat i obaj pochodzili z zupełnie innych środowisk? Królewski syn wydawał się naprawdę miły. Chętnie by się z nim zaprzyjaźnił.

Może wreszcie znalazłby sobie porządnego partnera do zabawy...?


	14. 13) To dobrze

**Krótka metryka one-shota:**

 **Tytuł:** To dobrze

 **Data powstania:** 25.07

 **Pairing:** Darkshipping (Yami Yugi x Yami Bakura)

 **Gatunek:** Humor, Romance

 **Rating:** T

 **Inspiracja:** brak

 **Dodatkowe informacje:** taki sobie luźny pomysł. Kiedyś planowałam zrobić z niego dłuższego one-shota, ale cóż... lepiej coś takiego, niż nic :) **  
**

* * *

To dobrze **  
**

\- Możemy już iść? - spytał po raz setny Yami.

\- Zamknij się i obserwuj! - warknął wściekły Bakura, wciąż z lornetką przytkniętą do oczu.

Yami pokręcił głową z politowaniem. Drugą godzinę tkwili w centrum handlowym nie spuszczając wzroku z Ryou i Malika spędzających razem czas na zakupach. Bakura podsłuchał wczoraj telefoniczną rozmowę tej dwójki umawiającej się na wypad do sklepów, więc postanowił ich śledzić i przekonać się na własne oczy, co "ten cholerny Strażnik Grobowców planuje wobec Yadonushiego". A skoro chodziło o Malika, zabranie na akcję Marika nie wydawało się dobrym pomysłem, padło więc na Bogu ducha winnego Faraona, który nudził się jak mops. Jedyną rozrywką w ich obecnej sytuacji były zmiany miejsc obserwacyjnych – raz schowali się za ogromną donicą z wielką palmą, potem w zaułku między lumpeksem a stoiskiem z goframi, a teraz kulili się za wystawioną na użytek publiczny kanapą i fotelami.

\- Daj spokój, nie widzisz, że oni tylko dobrze się razem bawią? - nie dawał za wygraną zdesperowany Yami. - Co z tego, że Ryou tak bardzo się ucieszył z tego wypadu, przecież on się przyjaźni z Malikiem, poszli na zakupy jako PRZYJACIELE, nie jako PARA...

\- Ale to podejrzane! - upierał się Bakura, odejmując lornetkę od twarzy. - Yadonushi nigdy nie czuł mięty do Malika ani nigdy nie przyjaźnił się z nim tak, żeby wychodzić z nim na zakupy! To z Karzełkiem zawsze się wybierali na milusie spacerki po szkole, wieczorne seansy kina i takie tam...

\- Karzełek ma imię, wiesz? - wtrącił Faraon, ale Król Złodziei go nie słuchał i mówił dalej:

\- ... naprawdę, nie wiem, co ten cholerny blondas sobie myśli, ale nie pozwolę, żeby namieszał Yadonushiemu w głowie! Yadonushi ma być z Karzełkiem, bo są razem szczęśliwi. Koniec, kropka!

\- Yugi i Ryou jeszcze nie są parą... - zaoponował Yami. - Oni też się na razie tylko przyjaźnią...

\- Zatkasz dziób, czy mam ci pomóc?

Minęła jeszcze godzina, zanim wreszcie zakończyli akcję, z miernym skutkiem. Ryou i Malik pożegnali się jak przyjaciele, bez żadnych buziaków czy uścisków, więc siłą rzeczy obaj szpiedzy musieli przyznać, że tą dwójkę nie łączyło nic więcej ponad szczerą, nieszkodliwą przyjaźń. Oczywiście, Król Złodziei nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie zarządził operacji śledzenia Malika i odkrycia jego tajnego planu. Kiedy jednak "cholerny Strażnik Grobowców" po zakupach najzwyczajniej w świecie wrócił do domu oglądać telewizję, nie zostało im nic innego, jak samemu również się ewakuować i stanąć oko w oko ze straszną prawdą – właśnie zmarnowali trzy godziny życia na bezsensowne łażenie po mieście.

\- No i po co ci to było, po co ci to było? - powtarzał głośno triumfujący Yami, z radości nie przejmując się mijanymi przechodniami. - Przecież to oczywiste, że Ryou jest zakochany w Yugim, i to z wzajemnością. Malik nie jest głupi, też o tym wie. Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że on będzie próbował poderwać Ryou? Czemu się tak martwisz?

\- Ja się wcale nie martwię! - burknął naburmuszony Bakura z dłońmi w kieszeniach płaszcza.

\- Tak, jasne, a ja jestem Bella ze Zmierzchu! - zakpił Faraon, zabawnie mrugając powiekami jak dziewczynka. - Nie, serio, powiedz. O co ci chodziło? Jesteś zazdrosny o Ryou, czy sam planujesz rozbić jego związek z Yugim i nie chciałeś, żeby Malik cię uprzedził?

Bakura spojrzał na niego z niesmakiem.

\- Głupi jesteś czy co? - spytał retorycznie z odrazą w głosie. - Nie jestem zazdrosny i nie chcę rozbijać związku Yadonushiego z Karzełkiem. Nie w tym rzecz...

\- Więc w czym rzecz?

Król Złodziei westchnął i zaczął wyjaśniać z zakłopotaniem, wpatrując się we własne stopy:

\- Chodzi o to, że... No wiesz, Yadonushi miał ze mną naprawdę ciężkie życie... Przecież sam wiesz, ile krzywd mu wyrządziłem, ile razy opętywałem go wbrew woli, ile razy czuł się przeze mnie źle... Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, jak on zdołał się z tego wszystkiego otrząsnąć i jeszcze wybaczyć mi każde moje przewinienie. Więc odkąd dostałem własne ciało staram się, żeby Yadonushi czuł się po prostu... szczęśliwie. Jeśli tylko widzę, że ktoś lub coś staje mu na drodze do szczęścia, zaraz szlag mnie trafia i dlatego próbuję pomóc w każdy możliwy sposób... Fakt, czasem mi się to nie udaje, ale staram się, naprawdę bardzo się staram, żeby jakoś naprawić swoje błędy i... odwdzięczyć się Yadonushiemu za wszystko, co dla mnie kiedykolwiek zrobił...

\- Więc... nie podkochujesz się w Ryou? Nic do niego nie czujesz? Nic a nic? - zapytał Yami, patrząc dziwnym wzrokiem na towarzysza, co pewnie zastanowiłby Bakurę, gdyby tylko to zobaczył...

\- Nie, jasne, że nie. - odrzekł Król Złodziei, kręcąc głową z uśmiechem. - Yadonushi jest dla mnie jak... jak młodszy braciszek, którym chcę się opiekować. Nic poza tym. Ani teraz, ani nigdy. Moje małe, czarne serduszko nie należy obecnie do nikogo, a już z pewnością nie do Ryou.

\- To... to dobrze. - usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

Maszerowali chwilę w milczeniu, gdy nagle do Bakury dotarł sens, a właściwie brak sensu słów Faraona. Podniósł nic nie rozumiejący wzrok i spojrzał podejrzliwie na Yamiego dokładnie w momencie, gdy dotarli pod charakterystyczny sklep z grami prowadzony przez dziadka Yugiego.

\- Jak to "to dobrze"? Co to ma znaczyć, Faraonie? - spytał gwałtownie.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, policzki Faraona pokryły się wręcz idealnym odcieniem szkarłatu.

\- To co, ja zmykam, padam z nóg i w ogóle... Pa, do jutra! - odparł błyskawicznie unikając spojrzenia zdezorientowanego Króla Złodziei, po czym nie zwlekając uciekł w stronę sklepu.

Bakura patrzył za nim, dopóki sylwetka Yamiego nie zniknęła za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Nie mógł uwierzyć, czego właśnie był świadkiem. Czyżby...? Zaśmiał się krótko i powiedział cicho:

\- Ach, tak? Tak sobie pogrywasz? A więc dobrze... Do jutra, Faraonie...

I odszedł – z szerokim, radosnym, pewnym siebie uśmiechem na twarzy.


	15. 14) Mind link

**Krótka metryka one-shota:**

 **Tytuł:** Mind link (Wybaczcie angielski tytuł, ale po spolszczeniu wypada dość... nieciekawie)

 **Data powstania:** 26.07

 **Pairing:** Heartshipping (Ryou Bakura x Yugi Muto)

 **Gatunek:** Humor, Romance

 **Rating:** M

 **Inspiracja:** brak

 **Dodatkowe informacje:** Bo Heartshipping też zasługuje na pikantną akcję, a co! I to z Ryou na górze, bo tak! **  
**

* * *

Mind link

\- No dobra, pewnie będę się zbierał, już późno... - powiedział Ryou wstając z kanapy.

Jego randka z Yugim jak zwykle była wspaniała. Razem przygotowali i zjedli wspólną kolację, a potem grali w Pojedynki Potworów, urządzili sobie mały turniej "Need for Speed", zagrali w League of Legends, pooglądali filmy, pożartowali, pośmiali się... Jednym słowem, idealny sposób na spędzenie wolnego czasu z ukochaną osobą, tym bardziej, że dziadek Yugiego wybrał się do sanatorium, więc po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nikt im nie przeszkadzał. Jednak wszystko co dobre, kiedyś się kończy. Zbliżała się północ, dlatego Ryou postanowił powoli wracać do domu.

Yugi wydawał się dość sceptycznie nastawiony do tego pomysłu.

\- A może... zostaniesz jeszcze trochę? - spytał pozornie neutralnym głosem, unikając spojrzenia białowłosego. - Wiem, że jest późno i chciałbyś się położyć spać, ale... Wydaje mi się, że Yami i Bakura są... eee... zajęci sobą... i pewnie nie byliby zadowoleni, gdybyś im przeszkodził w... czymkolwiek...

Ryou uniósł brew do góry w geście niemego zdumienia. Wiedział, że obie ich Ciemności przebywały w jego apartamencie, ale... niby co takiego mogli robić? Otworzył na chwilę kontakt umysłowy z Bakurą i... natychmiast tego pożałował. Sądząc po intensywnych emocjach, jakie tamten przeżywał, ani on, ani Yami nie życzyliby sobie żadnych gości... zwłaszcza w TAKIM momencie...

Ryou zarumienił się i opadł z powrotem na kanapę.

\- Masz rację... chyba jednak zostanę... - odezwał się speszonym tonem, odwracając wstydliwie wzrok. - O ile to nie problem... No wiesz, nie chciałbym przeszkadzać...

\- Nie, oczywiście, że to żaden problem! - pospieszył z zapewnieniami Yugi, zerkając przelotnie na postać ukochanego. - Możesz zostać tak długo, jak sobie życzysz, Ryou.

\- Dzięki, Yugi. Ratujesz mi życie. Bakura by mnie zabił, gdybym...

\- N-nie ma za co. Yami też gniewałby się na mnie przez miesiąc, gdybym ja... ech, nieważne...

Ciszę, która zapadła po tej wymianie uprzejmości, dałoby się ciąć nożem. Obaj byli bardzo zażenowani, aż brakowało im śmiałości, żeby spojrzeć na siebie nawzajem bez rumieńców na twarzy. Ryou czuł się jak ostatni kretyn. Po pierwsze, podpatrzył Bakurę i Yamiego w TAKIEJ sytuacji. Może i były to tylko emocje, jakie Król Złodziei odczuwał w tej jednej, jedynej chwili, ale mógł sobie całkiem nieźle wyobrazić, co takiego tamten wyprawiał ze swoim chłopakiem. Całe szczęście, jego Ciemność raczej nie zauważyła tego króciutkiego połączenia, jednak nie zamierzał niczego ukrywać i po powrocie zwyczajnie przeprosi za swoje przypadkowe zerknięcie. Wystarczyło się postawić na miejscu Bakury, przecież nie chciałby, żeby ktoś podglądał go sobie podczas... no, wiadomo. Po drugie, chyba najgorsze – nie potrafił pozbyć się obcych uczuć z głowy, jakby udzielił mu się nastrój Króla Złodziei. Mimowolnie zaczął zastanawiać się, jak zachowywałby się Yugi, gdyby odtworzyli wyobrażoną przez niego scenę, jak brzmiałby głos Yugiego w chwili największego uniesienia, jak smakowałyby jego usta, gdyby pocałował je w momencie, gdy obaj razem, wspólnie...

"Nie, Ryou, przestań!", pomyślał gniewnie, karcąc się za swoje wybujałe fantazje. "Nie nakręcaj się! Zresztą, nie ma siły, Yugi by się nie zgodził...".

Wściekły na siebie i na kontakt umysłowy z największym seksoholikiem na świecie, poprawił się na kanapie, po czym ukradkiem zerknął na zarumienionego Yugiego. Wydawał się zakłopotany w równym stopniu, co on sam, więc troszkę mu ulżyło. Przynajmniej nie był jedynym, który zmagał się z podobnym problemem. Odetchnął głęboko, chcąc przywrócić się do stanu równowagi psychicznej i zapomnieć o brudnych myślach.

\- Więc, skoro jednak zostanę dłużej, to... może coś pooglądamy? - zagadnął, próbując ratować sytuację. - Albo zagramy jeszcze raz w Pojedynki Potworów? Bo wiesz, to, że przegrałem, wcale nie oznacza, że...

Nie skończył. Nie zdążył.

Nie miał nawet czasu na reakcję. Nagle poczuł kuszące ciepło czyjegoś ciała i jeszcze gorętsze wargi na swoich ustach. To Yugi, nie wytrzymawszy napięcia, ruszył do ataku. Zdziwiony Ryou przez kilka sekund pozwolił się biernie całować. Kiedy pierwszy szok minął, ku zadowoleniu jego partnera, sam przejął inicjatywę. Delikatny, słodki pocałunek zaczął nabierać tempa. Ich dłonie błądziły po twarzy, torsie i plecach drugiego, wywołując u siebie nawzajem przyjemne dreszcze i ochotę na więcej. W końcu, Ryou przygarnął Yugiego bliżej, by leciutko ucisnąć dolną wargę ukochanego, prosząc o wstęp. Otrzymał go bardzo szybko. Dwa języki rozpoczęły pełną pasji walkę o dominację, trącając się i oplatając wzajemnie. Obaj czuli się nieziemsko. Jasne, całowali się w ten sposób już wiele razy, ot tak, z ciekawości, ale jeszcze nigdy ich doznania nie były tak dojrzałe i... erotyczne...

Dobrze zdając sobie sprawę, że zaraz zabraknie im tchu, białowłosy popchnął partnera na kanapę i przerwał pocałunek. Obaj dyszeli, zarumienieni z wysiłku, z dość oczywistymi wzniesieniami na wysokości krocza, patrząc sobie w oczy. Tak jak wcześniej Ryou nie potrafił spojrzeć na Yugiego, tak teraz nie umiał oderwać od niego wzroku. Wyglądał wprost przepięknie, gdy tak leżał pod nim z ramionami rozłożonymi nad głową na poduszce, z klatką piersiową poruszającą się prędko w górę i w dół, z rozkosznie uchylonymi wargami, z zamglonym przyjemnością spojrzeniem...

Ryou uśmiechnął się jednym kącikiem ust, po czym nachylił się, stykając ich ciała na całej długości.

\- Coś mi się wydaje, że zostanę o wiele dłużej, niż planowałem... - wyszeptał.

Yugi zadrżał, jęknął cichutko i przygarnął swojego partnera do kolejnego pocałunku.


	16. 15) Mogę się z nimi pobawić?

**Krótka metryka one-shota:**

 **Tytuł:** Mogę się z nimi pobawić?

 **Data powstania:** 27.07

 **Pairing:** Sealshipping (Kapłan Mahado x Faraon Atem) - tak troszeczkę...

 **Gatunek:** Frienship, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating:** T

 **Inspiracja:** brak

 **Dodatkowe informacje:** Można uznawać za początku Sealshippingu w Starożytnym Egipcie. Jakoś podoba mi się ten pairing, ale tylko w postaci jednostronnego uczucia Mahada do Atema. Jestem taka okrutna, Mahad, wybacz mi... **  
**

* * *

Mogę się z nimi pobawić? **  
**

Mahado, jedenastoletni pomocnik Arcykapłana Boga Horusa, szukał młodego następcy tronu po całym pałacu. Niedługo z objazdu po swoim królestwie miał wrócić Faraon, wypadało więc, aby syn przywitał ojca w sali tronowej po dwóch tygodniach rozłąki. Jak na złość, mały książę wymknął się ze swoich komnat i nikt nie był w stanie go odnaleźć. Mahad jednak spodziewał się, dokąd mógł się wybrać przyszły władca. Nie zwlekając ruszył najpierw do ogrodów.

Nie pomylił się. Znalazł zgubę w jednym z zaułków ogrodowych, przy niskim murku chroniącym przed wypadnięciem poza obszar pałacu. Rzadko ktokolwiek tutaj zaglądał, dlatego sześcioletni królewicz często przychodził w to miejsce, gdy chciał pobyć sam. Tym razem Atem, stojąc na palcach i opierając się o ceglastą ściankę, wyglądał przez ogrodzenie. Był dziwnie smutny i osowiały, nawet jego trójkolorowa fryzura wydawała się nieco przyklapnięta. Wpatrywał się tęsknym wzrokiem w jeden punkt, jakby zobaczył coś, obok czego nie potrafił przejść obojętnie.

Mahad wiedział, że młody następca tronu bardzo cieszył się na przyjazd ojca, więc jego nagła zmiana humoru była dość zastanawiająca. Zaniepokojony podszedł do królewicza, skłonił się, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę i powiedział z szacunkiem:

\- Paniczu, wszyscy w pałacu cię szukają, żeby pomóc ci przygotować się na przyjazd Faraona. Nasz Pan niedługo się zjawi... Czy panicz pozwoli mi się zaprowadzić do swoich komnat?

Słysząc głos przyjaciela, Atem odwrócił się ku niemu, w jego fioletowych oczkach rozbłysła nadzieja. Wystawił rączkę za murek i paluszkiem wskazał jakieś miejsce, mówiąc błagalnie:

\- A czy mógłbym jeszcze zejść tam na dół i pobawić się z nimi przez chwilkę? Proszę?

Pomocnik kapłana podszedł do chłopca i podążył wzrokiem we wskazanym kierunku. Młody panicz pokazywał jedną z ulic miasta, gdzie grupka chłopców i dziewczynek mniej więcej w jego wieku bawiła się wspólnie, biegając dookoła i zatrzymując się w śmiesznych pozach co jakiś czas. Sądząc po ubraniach, musiały być dziećmi pospolitych kupców i rzemieślników, które korzystały z czasu wolnego pod nieobecność rodziców. Cała paczka pozornie harcowała bez ładu i składu, ale zabawą zdawał się kierować białowłosy chłopiec, który siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na piasku i najwidoczniej wydawał polecenia, ku uciesze reszty grupy. Ich zadowolone okrzyki i piski słyszalne były nawet w ogrodach królewskich.

Mahado nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Oczywiście, następca tronu nie mógł schodzić do miasta i na dodatek bawić się z jakąś bandą ulicznych łobuziaków. Widząc jednak smutne, błagalne spojrzenie Atema, serce wprost mu się krajało na myśl o odpowiedzi, jaką będzie musiał udzielić.

Odchrząknął delikatnie, po czym przemówił:

\- Cóż, paniczu, nie mnie o tym decydować, przecież jestem tylko pomocnikiem kapłana... Myślę jednak, że sam dobrze wiesz, że przyszłemu władcy Egiptu i synowi Faraona nie wypada bawić się z dziećmi z miasta. Twój ojciec chyba rozmawiał już z tobą na ten temat...

Od razu pożałował tych słów. Atem posmutniał jeszcze bardziej, w jego oczkach zalśniły łzy. Odwrócił się, oparł bródkę o murek i odparł z wyrzutem, pociągając nosem:

\- Tak, wiem, tatuś mówił mi o tym, ale... Dzisiaj w pałacu nikt nie miał ochoty się ze mną pobawić! Wszyscy są tak bardzo zajęci, wszędzie gdzieś chodzą i coś robią, nawet ty nie miałeś dla mnie czasu, a ja... chciałbym mieć kogoś, z kim zawsze mógłbym się bawić! Kogoś takiego jak ja, kto lubiłby tańczyć, śpiewać i grać w senet... Chciałbym pobawić się w to, co bawią się te dzieci. Nie znam tej gry, a wydaje się śmieszna, bo wszyscy tak wesoło biegają i śmieją się... Chciałbym być jak ten białowłosy chłopiec, prowadzić zabawę i mieć wielu, wielu przyjaciół...

Mahad słuchał wyrzutów małego królewicza, nie mogąc znieść drżącego głosiku i łez płynących po policzkach chłopczyka. Jako zwykłemu, nic nieznaczącemu pomocnikowi kapłana, nie wolno mu było nawet dotknąć syna Faraona, ale zlekceważył zakaz. Ukucnął, objął ramionami trzęsące się lekko ciałko i przytulił je mocno do siebie.

\- No już, nie płacz... - wyszeptał kojącym tonem. - Przepraszam, że nie miałem dla ciebie czasu, ale musiałem pomóc kapłanom przygotować wszystko na przyjazd Faraona... Bardzo cię przepraszam, naprawdę nie chciałem, żebyś czuł się samotny... Wybaczysz mi?

Poczuł, jak książę odwzajemnia jego uścisk i kiwa głową, wtulając się w jego szatę.

\- Nie martw się już tak, proszę... - kontynuował. - Masz przecież mnie, małą Manę, swojego tatę, wuja Aknadina... Wszyscy jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi i wszyscy bardzo cię kochamy. Nigdy nie jesteś sam. Pamiętaj o tym, proszę...

Odpowiedziało mu kilka pociągnięć nosem i krótkie, zdławione "Yhm". Mahad pogładził malucha po plecach. Nie przejmując się karą, jaką zapewne dostanie od Arcykapłana za zabawę z królewiczem, podczas gdy wszyscy pozostali szukali następcy tronu, powiedział:

\- Wiesz co? Mam pewien pomysł. Faraon nie powinien wrócić wcześniej niż przed zachodem słońca, więc mamy jeszcze trochę czasu... Co powiesz na to, żebyśmy po cichutku przeszli do sali gier i zagrali w senet? Pokażę ci nową strategię, chcesz?

\- Nowa strategia? Myślałem, że znam wszystkie! - zapytał z ciekawością Atem, uwalniając się z uścisku i z zapłakaną buzią spoglądając w górę na Mahada, który uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

\- Tak, podpatrzyłem ją u samego Arcykapłana! - mrugnął porozumiewawczo, ocierając z twarzy chłopca ostatnie łezki i zniżając głos do tajemnego szeptu. - Zresztą, sam zobaczysz! Pokażę ci ją, ale najpierw obiecaj, że będziesz bardzo cichutko! Nikt nie może nas zobaczyć ani usłyszeć!

Na twarzy Atema wykwitnął radosny uśmiech.

\- Obiecuję! Jejku, już nie mogę się doczekać! - odparł wesoło, klaskając w dłonie z uciechy. Prędko złapał przyjaciela za rękę i pociągnął go wgłąb ogrodów, kierując się do pałacu.

Mahad patrzył z uśmiechem na podskakującego z radości syna królewskiego, nie mogąc uwierzyć w swoją słabość do tego malucha. Przez niego złamał już i pewnie złamie jeszcze mnóstwo reguł pałacowych, ale był gotowy na o wiele więcej, byleby tylko poprawić humor temu uroczemu chłopcu...


	17. 16) Kara Bogów

**Krótka metryka one-shota:**

 **Tytuł:** Kara Bogów

 **Data powstania:** 28.07

 **Pairing:** Casteshipping (Faraon Atem x Król Złodziei Bakura)

 **Gatunek:** Romance, Drama

 **Rating:** M

 **Inspiracja:** brak

 **Dodatkowe informacje:** wydaje mi się, że ten one-shot wyszedł mi nieco bardziej poetycko, jakby tak odrobinkę lirycznie... Mniejsza, może tylko mnie się tak wydaje :)

* * *

Kara Bogów **  
**

Przemierzał arkady pałacowe stąpając cicho jak kot. Dookoła panowała noc, rozświetlana jedynie przez rozmieszczone gdzie nie gdzie pochodnie. W dole, za niską barierką chroniącą przed upadkiem, majaczyło w oddali uśpione miasto. Nie miał jednak czasu na podziwianie widoków. Parł powoli naprzód, wpatrując się w mrok i starając się usłyszeć choćby najmniejsze niepokojące odgłosy. W dłoni trzymał sztylet o ostrzu przypominającym wijącego się węża. Specjalnie wykonane narzędzie zbrodni na specjalne zabójstwo – zabójstwo samego Faraona.

Nareszcie... Dzisiejszej nocy nareszcie pomści swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół...

Krew za krew, Aknamkanonie... Krew za krew...

Dotarł do właściwego wejścia i przystanął. Znajdował się dokładnie przy sypialni Faraona, tylko ściana dzieliła go od swojej ofiary. Co prawda, z pokoju wydostawała się jasna łuna światła, czyli ewidentny znak, że ktokolwiek tam przebywał, najwidoczniej wciąż czuwał, ale to żaden problem. Nawet jeśli nie spał, Faraon był sam. Szybka akcja z zaskoczenia powinna załatwić sprawę. Dziś wypełni swoją zemstę. To będzie zaiste wspaniała noc...

Starając się zachować ciszę, odetchnął głęboko, by uspokoić obijające się o żebra serce. Do tej pory nigdy nie udało mu się podejść na tak małą odległość. Za dnia młodego Faraona otaczało mnóstwo kapłanów i jeszcze więcej straży, więc zbliżenie się do władcy na dystans kilkudziesięciu kroków było praktycznie niemożliwe. Inaczej rzecz się miała wieczorem, gdy władca udawał się na spoczynek i spędzał czas samotnie w swoich prywatnych komnatach. A zatem dzisiaj po raz pierwszy ujrzy majestat Faraona z bliska.

"Po raz pierwszy i ostatni", poprawił się w myślach, uśmiechając się.

Z pokoju dobiegły go odgłosy kroków, jakby ktoś przeszedł od jednego krańca pomieszczenia do drugiego. Zaczął zastanawiać się, czy nie zaatakować teraz, natychmiast, lecz prędko odrzucił ten pomysł. To zbyt ryzykowne. Najpierw musi chociaż rzucić okiem i upewnić się, że jego ofiara jest rzeczywiście sama, że to nie pułapka, że może swobodnie działać. Wychylił się więc i zajrzał do środka...

Po całym zajściu bardzo pożałował tej decyzji, tej jednej decyzji, która zmieniła jego życie.

W sypialni faktycznie znajdował się tylko Faraon. Ale kiedy spojrzał na władcę, cały świat zatrzymał się w miejscu, jakby sami bogowie wstrzymali upływ czasu, aby okrutna Hathor, bogini miłości, mogła w spokoju rzucić swój czar, ot tak, żeby zadrwić sobie z bezczelnego Króla Złodziei, który ośmielił się choćby pomyśleć o zabójstwie potomka wielkiego boga Ra...

Jakoś wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak wyglądał, jak się zachowywał i przede wszystkim jak młody był obecny władca Egiptu. Nigdy po prostu nie obchodził go jako żywa osoba, traktował go bardziej jako instrument, narzędzie potrzebne do zrealizowania swojego planu i pomszczenia śmierci wszystkich mieszkańców Kul Elny. Skoro ojciec już nie żył, to syn musiał ponieść konsekwencje, bez dwóch zdań. Czy aby na pewno?

Teraz bowiem zobaczył przed sobą najpiękniejszego młodego mężczyznę na świecie, ba, w całym wszechświecie. Był nagi i najpewniej dopiero co wyszedł z kąpieli, gdyż po jego idealnie opalonej skórze spływały kropelki wody, a dodatkowo podniósł z łoża przygotowany wcześniej kawałek lnianej tkaniny i zaczął się nim wycierać. Przez chwilę jak zahipnotyzowany podążał wzrokiem za ruchami rąk chłopaka, zatrzymując się dłużej na dość dobrze zbudowanym torsie, wąskich biodrach i zgrabnych nogach, po czym powrócił spojrzeniem do twarzy. Bo to nie wspaniałe ciało ani dziwaczna, dodająca nietypowego uroku trójkolorowa fryzura, zainteresowały go najbardziej. To oczy młodzieńca, z rzęsami długimi jak u kobiety, o czystej, fioletowej barwie, tak głębokie, tajemnicze i obiecujące jak nocne niebo pełne spadających gwiazd, przyciągnęły jego uwagę. To one sprawiły, że nie umiał przestać się patrzeć, to one sprawiły, że wprost utonął w fascynującej sile i aurze niezwykłości roztaczanej przez całą postać młodzieńca. Młodzieńca, który był Faraonem. Młodzieńca, którego musiał zabić. Młodzieńca, którego nie mógł zabić...

Właśnie wtedy, te cudowne, fioletowe oczy, spojrzały prosto w jego własne...

Na twarzy Faraona pojawiło się zaskoczenie pomieszane ze strachem. Pomimo zdumienia i lęku, zareagował błyskawicznie. Rzucił się do szafki koło łóżka, skąd wydostał krótki nóż i wycelował nim w intruza, drugą ręką zasłaniając się trzymanym kawałkiem tkaniny.

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytał zdecydowanym tonem. - Kim jesteś i czego chcesz?

Ale on już nie wiedział. Nie wiedział, co tutaj robi ani czego chce bardziej – zabić tego wspaniałego młodzieńca czy uczynić z niego swojego kochanka, tu i teraz. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, kim w ogóle jest. W jednej chwili z bezwzględnego mordercy i mściciela stał się bezbronnym, słabym ofermą, beznadziejnie zauroczonym w swojej przyszłej ofierze. Zagubił własną tożsamość w tych pięknych oczach, które mierzyły go zimnym, chłodnym spojrzeniem, jak wroga, nieprzyjaciela, napastnika... Ile by dał, żeby chociaż raz spojrzały na niego z miłością...

Zrozpaczony, zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaka wydawała mu się słuszna. Zrobił krok w tył, zamknął powieki... i uciekł. Uciekł, byleby zostawić za sobą ten pechowy pokój, swoją niepewność, mętlik w głowie, a przede wszystkim bezlitosne, fioletowe oczy.

Jednak nie ważne, dokąd uciekał, czym się zajmował i co planował, od tamtej pory, każdej nocy, nie potrafił powstrzymać się od rozmyślania o tym cudownym młodzieńcu, o Faraonie...


	18. 17) Problem

**Krótka metryka one-shota:**

 **Tytuł:** Problem

 **Data powstania:** 29.07

 **Pairing:** Darkshipping (Yami Yugi x Yami Bakura)

 **Gatunek:** Romance, Humor, Parody

 **Rating:** M

 **Inspiracja:** brak

 **Dodatkowe informacje:** taka sobie mała głupotka o nieco dziwnych manierach Yamiego... Miałam niezły ubaw, pisząc to "małe coś" :) **  
**

* * *

Problem

Budzę się i mam problem.

Problem, który przygniata mnie do łóżka i nie pozwala pójść za potrzebą.

Niecałe pół roku temu pewnie nieźle bym się wystraszył w podobnej sytuacji. Bo co niby może być takie ciężkie, bardzo gorące i łaskoczące w okolicy szyi, w dodatku niemal miażdżące cały mój tors i ledwie umożliwiające swobodne oddychanie? Odpowiedź jest prosta, wręcz banalna. To Yami, z głową na mojej klatce piersiowej i z włosami muskającymi mnie po obojczykach, śpi sobie w najlepsze i wtula się we mnie jak cholerny miś koala. Albo Teletubiś. Ten z czerwoną torebką.

Nie wyciągajcie pochopnych wniosków. Z początku nieco zdziwiłem się, gdy po kilku wspólnie spędzonych nocach odkryłem, że Faraon zdecydowanie bardziej woli spać NA MNIE niż OBOK MNIE. Chyba każdy byłby odrobinę zaniepokojony, przecież cholera wie, co komuś takiemu chodzi po głowie. Może chce mnie potajemnie udusić, czy co? Kiedy spytałem się o powód tego dość nietypowego ułożenia do snu, odpowiedział, że po prostu daje mu ono poczucie bezpieczeństwa i spokoju. Dobra, nawet potrafiłem to zrozumieć, choćby na własnym przykładzie. Miło było podczas zasypiania jednocześnie czuć jego obecność, tak bliską i namacalną, a następnego ranka patrzeć, jak uśmiecha się błogo, jeszcze nie do końca rozbudzony, ale już zadowolony i szczęśliwy. Po kilku tygodniach sam się przyzwyczaiłem, więc nie miałem powodów do narzekania.

Przynajmniej, zwykle nie miałem powodów do narzekania. Czasami taka pozycja nieźle dawała mi do wiwatu.

Na przykład dzisiaj. Wyobraźcie to sobie. Człowiek chciałby najzwyczajniej w świecie wstać i załatwić się, a tu... Takiego wała, nigdzie nie idziesz, zostajesz na miejscu i dalej robisz za żywą poduszkę. I żeby sprawę pogorszyć, tak na dobitkę, dwa gorące ciała plus nagrzana od waszego wspólnego ciepła pościel sprawiają, że w łóżku panuje temperatura tysiąca stopni. Innymi słowy, strugi potu spływające po twoich jajkach przypominają Wodospad Niagara. Nie możesz się odkryć, bo przy okazji zrzucisz koc ze swojego partnera, co z pewnością mu się nie spodoba. Nie możesz się też ruszyć, bo pozbawisz swojego partnera oparcia, co jeszcze bardziej mu się nie spodoba. Pewnie, możesz być największym chamem w historii i bezceremonialnie zrzucić z siebie dodatkowy balast na podłogę, ale to tylko wywoła wilka z lasu w postaci focha, a ty przecież chcesz jeszcze sobie poruchać. W ten sposób, metodą naturalnej selekcji, pozostaje ci leżenie jak kłoda, z rękoma i nogami rozrzuconymi niczym na rysunku Leosia da Vinci, oraz modlenie się, by twój partner wreszcie się obudził.

Niezbyt ciekawy scenariusz, zwłaszcza dla mojego Bogu ducha winnego pęcherza...

Jasna cholera, zaraz zwariuję!

Pomimo całego swojego szacunku i miłości, jaką czuję do Yamiego, muszę się wydostać spod tego małego, przegrzanego buldożera. Tylko trzeba to zrobić delikatnie, stopniowo... Powoli, starając się nie rozbudzić mojego Śpiącego Królewicza, objąłem go w pasie i biodrach w taki sposób, bym mógł podnieść bezwładne ciało i przełożyć je ostrożnie na bok. Kłopot w tym, że z mojej obecnej pozycji na rozjechanego jeża uniesienie takiego ciężaru nie będzie zbyt wygodne. Kto by się spodziewał, że coś tak chucherkowatego będzie tak ciężkie? A mówiłem mu, żeby się nie opychał tymi nachosami, no... Może te jego włosy tyle ważą? W końcu, pakuje w nie setki litrów żelu, zwłaszcza, kiedy nie chcą się "porządnie" ułożyć...

Przerwałem swoje rozmyślania, odetchnąłem możliwie jak najgłębiej, a następnie spróbowałem dźwignąć śpiącego Yamiego. Cholera, nic z tego, za nic w świecie nie utrzymam gnojka. Ledwie powstrzymałem się od rzucenia w przestrzeń solidnej "kurwy". Serio? Naprawdę mam się ugotować albo popuścić w majty tylko dlatego, że jakiś wpieprzający fast-foody, opijający się napojami energetycznymi, ubierający się od stóp do głów w czarną skórę karakan leży na mnie jak głaz i nie pozwala się ruszyć? Niech mnie szlag trafi, ale nie zamierzam się poddać! A już na pewno nie tak łatwo!

Właśnie zbierałem siły na kolejny frontalny atak, gdy tuż przed sobą zauważyłem parę fioletowych, szeroko otwartych oczu, wpatrzonych we mnie ze znajomym, figlarnym błyskiem.

\- Wybierasz się gdzieś, mój drogi? - wymruczał Yami, ocierając się o mnie jak kotka w rui.

Uniosłem brew do góry w niemym wyrazie zdziwienia, podążając wzrokiem za dłonią Faraona, która sugestywnie zjeżdżała wzdłuż mojego torsu, w dół i w dół, aż TAM, gdzie chwyciła mnie bezwstydnie za najwrażliwszą część ciała dla mężczyzny. Drgnąłem, spojrzałem mu w oczy i uśmiechnąłem się lubieżnie, dając znak, by kontynuował.

Bogowie, jak ja go uwielbiam za takie spontaniczne akcje...

Ujmijmy to w ten sposób – nie żałowałem, że nie zdołałem wydostać się na czas.


	19. 18) Patrząc w gwiazdy

**Oto ostatni, osiemnasty one-shot, z tych lepszych oczywiście... Nadal nie wiem, co zrobić z kolejną dwunastką, ale jeśli jednak je wstawię, to tylko za jakiś czas. Takie obrabianie i wstawianie one-shotów trochę czasu zajmuje, zwłaszcza osobie o moim charakterze (jestem perfekcjonistką, każdy przecinek i kropka muszą się zgadzać), a że przez następny tydzień robię sobie wakacyjne wolne, czasu na takie rzeczy będę miała niestety mniej. Także tego...**

 **To na razie wszystko ode mnie, do usłyszenia/napisania być może już za tydzień! :)**

 **Krótka metryka one-shota:**

 **Tytuł:** Patrząc w gwiazdy

 **Data powstania:** 30.07

 **Pairing:** Casteshipping (Faraon Atem x Król Złodziei Bakura)

 **Gatunek:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating:** M

 **Inspiracja:** brak

 **Dodatkowe informacje:** szczerze mówiąc, ten one-shot poszedł mi w nieco innym kierunku niż pierwotnie planowałam, ale wydaje mi się, że dzięki temu jedynie zyskał na wartości :) Historia o mądrym Faraonie zmyślona przeze mnie, oczywiście. **  
**

* * *

Patrząc w gwiazdy

To była chłodna, bezchmurna noc. Atem leżał otulony kocem we własnym łóżku z głową na klatce piersiowej Akefii, słuchając bicia jego serca i jednocześnie wpatrując się w ogromną tarczę księżyca widoczną na zewnątrz. Obaj zakończyli niedawno istny maraton seksualny, jak zwykle bardzo namiętny i gwałtowny, po którym nadeszła nieoczekiwana chwila ciszy, pełna zadowolenia, poczucia spokoju i bezpieczeństwa. Czy to dlatego, że zmęczenie wzięło nad nimi górę czy też może przez mistyczną wręcz atmosferę usianej gwiazdami nocy – nie wiedzieli, ale nie mieli ochoty na rozmowę. Po prostu trwali wspólnie, ramię przy ramieniu, starając się nie myśleć o perspektywie przyszłego rozstania, kiedy to Król Złodziei będzie musiał uciekać, by nie zostać zauważonym przez straże Faraona.

Jak w świętym micie o bogini Nut i bogu Gebie – bogini niebios i bogowi ziemi wolno było współżyć jedynie nocami, natomiast za dnia bezlitośnie rozdzielał ich nieubłagany bóg Szu, bóg powietrza... Zupełnie, jakby historia zaczęła się powtarzać.

Atem oderwał wzrok od księżyca i spojrzał na gwiazdy. Ze swojej pozycji na łóżku, tuż koło wyjścia na balkon, mógł dowolnie oglądać wspaniałe, granatowe niebo upstrzone migotliwymi, srebrnymi punkcikami. Uwielbiał przypatrywać się nocnemu nieboskłonowi. Od dziecka na równi z uczniami arcykapłanów pobierał nauki o trudnej sztuce astronomii i przepowiadaniu przyszłości, ale o wiele bardziej przemawiały do niego mity wyjaśniające wszystkie zjawiska, jakie działy się dookoła. Gdy przypomniał sobie jedno z takich podań o gwiazdach, które usłyszał kiedyś od swojej mamki, mimowolnie zadrżał na całym ciele.

Akefia wyczuł chyba jego drżenie, gdyż z troską w głosie spytał cicho:

\- Coś się stało?

Atem pokręcił głową, po czym wtulił się mocniej w ramiona i tors ukochanego.

\- Nie, to nic takiego. - odparł. - Po prostu przypomniałem sobie pewną historię...

\- Jaką historię? - zaciekawił się Król Złodziei.

\- Miałem może ze cztery, pięć lat, kiedy spytałem się mojej niani, czym są te świecące punkty na niebie, które czasami pokazują się w nocy. - wyjaśnił. - Oczywiście, nie wiedziałem, że to tylko gwiazdy, ale moja niania chciała mi pomóc jakoś sobie wyobrazić to wszystko i opowiedziała mi taką historię.

Atem odchrząknął, podniósł się, wsparł ciało na łokciu i zaczął opowiadać:

\- Kiedyś, w zamierzchłych czasach, żywot pewnego Faraona, pierwszego potomka bogów żyjącego na ziemi, powoli dobiegał końca. A był to żywot mądry i rozsądny. Jako władca ów Faraon zaprowadził ład i harmonię wśród ludu, ofiarował szczęście i radość każdemu istnieniu, zapewnił również ciągłość dynastii, płodząc syna. Wykonał wszelkie obowiązki, jakie czekają Faraona za życia, dlatego właśnie nadchodził już jego kres. Ale Faraon kochał swój kraj, swój lud i swojego syna, dlatego nie chciał opuszczać świata żywych. Jako że były to czasy na długo przed zbudowaniem pierwszej piramidy, Faraon nie posiadał grobowca, do którego mogłoby zostać złożone jego ciało. W chwili śmierci poprosił więc bogów, by umieścili je tam, gdzie mógłby doglądać swojego królestwa nawet po zakończeniu śmiertelnego życia. Bogowie, wzruszeni postawą swojego syna i jego miłością do własnego państwa, umiłowali się nad nim i zabrali całe jego ciało, razem z Ka i Ba, po czym umieścili je na ciele bogini nieba, bogini Nut. W ten sposób, mądry Faraon, już po zakończeniu ludzkiego żywota, każdej nocy opromieniał swoim boskim blaskiem ziemie nad Nilem i roztaczał swą opiekę nad każdą żywą istotą wywodzącą się z kraju, którym kiedyś władał, a który tak sobie ukochał. Widząc zaszczyt ojca, podobną prośbę do bogów w chwili swojej śmierci kierowały też jego dzieci, a potem dzieci ich dzieci. Z biegiem lat, niebo zaroiło się od lśniących, srebrnych punkcików, które za życia były Faraonami lub ich bliskimi krewnymi. Praktyki tej oczywiście zaniechano po zbudowaniu pierwszej piramidy, ale do dziś, gdy nocne niebo nie pokrywa ani jedna chmura, można zobaczyć z daleka blask roztaczany przez mądrego Faraona, jego rodzinę, jego następców i coraz to nowe pokolenia mądrych, roztropnych władców Egiptu...

Zasłuchany Król Złodziei milczał przez moment, by potem zapytać:

\- Więc jeżeli dobrze zrozumiałem... Według tej opowieści, każda gwiazda na niebie to dusza Faraona lub członka jego rodziny, których bogowie przenieśli na ciało bogini Nut, by wszyscy oni mogli czuwać nad swoim krajem i swoimi żyjącymi potomkami, tak?

Atem potwierdził skinieniem głowy, na co Akefia uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- A więc powiedz mi, mój drogi... Jak się czujesz ze świadomością, że teraz, w tej chwili, obserwują cię całe pokolenia, wręcz całe dynastie poprzednich faraonów i widzą jak na dłoni, że ty, jeden z ich boskich potomków, pozwoliłeś na to, by pospolity złodziej skradł twoje serce?

Faraon roześmiał się wesoło. Wiedział, że jego ukochany przerobi opowiedzianą historię na swój własny użytek i nawet spodziewał się, w jaki sposób ją wykorzysta, zanim tamten zdążył się odezwać.

\- Czuję się świetnie. Wiesz, dlaczego? - odpowiedział z uśmiechem. - Bo ty liczysz się dla mnie bardziej niż wszyscy moi przodkowie razem wzięci. I jeżeli coś im nie pasuje, to trudno, pewnie i tak się z nimi nie spotkam, ponieważ ja, w odróżnieniu od nich, będę miał własny grobowiec tu, na ziemi. Tam, gdzie moje serce. Tam, gdzie ty...

Akefia sięgnął ręką do policzka Atema i pogładził go delikatnie samymi palcami.

\- Cieszę się, że tak myślisz. - wyszeptał czule. - Bo ty jesteś dla mnie ważniejszy niż wszystkie kosztowności tego świata, które już ukradłem i które jeszcze pewnie ukradnę w przyszłości...

Obaj spojrzeli sobie w oczy, a po chwili połączyli swe usta w delikatnym pocałunku, nie przejmując się wcale gwiazdami zerkającymi na nich z nieboskłonu.


End file.
